<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Плитки старинной аллеи by donemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667404">Плитки старинной аллеи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon'>donemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War II, Comfort, Crack, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M, Mini, Romance, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и зарисовки 2008-2010 гг, не связанные между собой сюжетно.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Nishikido Ryo, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Как во сне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в  рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."</p><p>(Правила:<br/>Начинаете свой драббл с последней фразы предыдущего, меняя при этом пейринг.<br/>Размер - короткий.<br/>Жанр, рейтинг, канон, ау, кроссовер - всё что угодно. Но не забывайте, что ваш драббл и предыдущий связаны только фразой, но не темой и идеей. Мы не пишем один большой фик длиною в жизнь).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Коки, Камэ.<br/>Фраза: Всё как во сне, только гораздо лучше.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все как во сне, только гораздо лучше.<br/>
Горячее чай. Горячее ладони, подающие кружку.<br/>
Ярче краски. Ярче щеки и губы Камэ, еще не отдышавшегося после бега.<br/>
Громче музыка. Дыхание прямо в ухо оглушает и заставляет толпы мурашек маршеровать от затылка к пояснице.<br/>
Сильнее запахи. В открытое окно тянет чем-то вкусным, но рядом не менее приятно пахнут мокрые волосы Камэ.<br/>
Сильнее горчит на языке темный шоколад. Камэ смеется рядом, но губы зудят и ноют, и Коки тянется вперед.<br/>
И просыпается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Надо - значит надо.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Камэ, остальные каттуновцы.<br/>На фразу: "Торговаться с судьбой бесполезно".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Торговаться с судьбой бесполезно.</p><p>Хотя видят боги, Камэ пробовал.</p><p>- Я плохо себя чувствую, - заявлял он.<br/>
- Я не уверен, что справлюсь, - умолял он.<br/>
- В конце концов, это просто бездарная трата времени! - возмущался он.</p><p>- Отдохнешь, и сразу поправишься, - отвечали ему.<br/>
- Мы поможем! - уверяли его.<br/>
- Ну не век же работать? - удивлялись в ответ.<br/>
- И потом, - добавил Джин. - Если б я не видел тебя в раздевалке, я бы решил, что тебе есть что скрывать.</p><p>Камэ не видел, но буквально чувствовал разползшиеся по лицам коллег-товарищей на редкость ядовитые ухмылки. Вздохнул и согласился.</p><p>Онсэн так онсэн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Нельзя.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Джин, Камэ.<br/>Фраза: "Нельзя так на него смотреть".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Нельзя так на него смотреть, - неслышно подкатил Уэда.<br/>
- Почему?<br/>
- За это сажают. Он еще несовершеннолетний, друг мой, в отличие от тебя.<br/>
Джин вспыхнул, но промолчал. Чего дождаться проще - восемнадцатилетия Камэ, когда достаточно будет лишь его согласия, или дебютирования, когда согласия даже не потребуется?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Запах.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Камэ, Джин<br/>Фраза: "Он любит запах денег".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он любит запах денег.</p><p>Если бы кто-то из ребят заметил, то не ограничился бы старым, как мир, движением - крутящимся пальцем у виска. Дайте боги, чтобы Камэ отделался парой посещений психолога. Потому что принудительное лечение в психушке Джонни ему не оплатит.<br/>
Но все же, как он любит запах денег!<br/>
Подносится бумагу к самому носу. Проводит пальцами по шершавым золотисто-тусклым буквам. Втягивает воздух - медленно и глубоко. Задерживает дыхание. Остановиться. Запомнить запах. Бережно баюкать его в памяти, извлекая редко, как дорогую вазу из серванта - полюбоваться...</p><p>- Камэ, ты там застрял?<br/>
- Иду! Джин, ты забыл у меня свой кошелек.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Цена шуткам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Коки, Камэ, остальные каттуновцы, стёб.<br/>Фраза: "Да поможет ему Бог".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Да поможет ему Бог, - шелестело из углов.</p><p>- Танака, скотина! - орал менеджер, передергивая затвор. - Выходи, подлец!</p><p>Танака выходить не желал, прочно и незаметно забаррикадировавшись в стенном шкафу. На шум сбежались джуниоры. С виду перепуганные одногрупники схоронились за диваном, сцеживая в обивку злорадные улыбки.</p><p>Менеджер орал, Коки молился, Камэ отсустствовал. Остальным тоже скучно не было. Даже Джин, в общем-то, тоже причастный к творящемуся бедламу, буквально чудом сумел избежать гнева свыше. Он даже чувствовал сострадание к почти товарищу по несчастью, но понимал, что, стоит ему только сказать слово "шутка", как виновников сразу станет двое. Жить хотелось, несмотря ни на что.</p><p>- Боже, боже, - молился Коки. Он мечтал о чуде. И Чудо явилось.</p><p>- Я не совсем понимаю, - вклинился в балаган спокойно-удивленный голос Камэ. - Разве это не было задумано?</p><p>Менеджер помотал головой и опустил оружие.</p><p>- Зал просто взорвался, такой успех! - наигранно-задумчиво продолжал Камэ. Может, он и фальшивит иногда в песнях, но какой актер! Коки в шкафу утер нос чьим-то рукавом.<br/>
- Будь я на вашем месте... О, я, конечно, не претендую, но чисто гипотетически... Будь я на вашем месте, я бы предложил им порепетировать, и вставил бы этот момент в программу. Думаю, рейтинги возрастут.</p><p>Менеджер тяжело вздохнул, одернул пиджак, поправил галстук и вышел из комнаты. Через секунду из шкафа вывалился Коки.</p><p>- О, Боже, ты, ты...</p><p>- Можно просто Камэ, - фыркнул новоявленный бог, царственно выходя из комнаты.</p><p>Спустя сутки номер и вправду утвердили. Танака мученически влезал в юбку, нахлобучивал парик и вставал на каблуки. Джин матерился сквозь зубы, но старательно изображал пламенную страсть. Одногрупники покатывались со смеху.</p><p>- Я считаю, что нужно быть осторожнее в своих желаниях, - говорил Камэ в интервью. - Они имеют привычку сбываться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Не-верие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Коки, Камэ.<br/>Фраза: "Ты мне веришь?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты мне веришь?</p><p>Коки засмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы.</p><p>Рядом в кои-то веки не было камер, никто из чужих в комнате не присутствовал, и одногрупники, ожидая окончания перерыва, разползлись по углам.<br/>
Камэ в угол не хотел, он вытащил Коки в самый центр, под квадратную лампу, и сказал... то, что сказал.</p><p>Камэ дернул головой и посмотрел снизу вверх. Даже если ты выше ростом, подумал Коки, то всегда можно извернуться и посмотреть снизу вверх. Для этого не обязательно садиться на корточки, можно просто наклонить голову.</p><p>Если бы Камэ был ребенком, Коки бы сказал, что он "надулся и посмотрел исподлобья". Если бы Коки был фанаткой, он бы сказал, что Камэ "опустил голову и взглянул из-под ресниц". Коки был Коки, поэтому растерялся.</p><p>В волосах Камэ, похоже, накопилось статическое электричество. Коки вздрогнул и убрал руки в карманы.</p><p>- Так что, не веришь? - повторил Камэ.</p><p>Двери открылись, затопали ноги, комната наполнилась шумом и движением, в открытое окно плеснуло ветром, рядом, словно в ожидании ответа, заинтересованно замер Уэда.</p><p>- Конечно, верю, Камэ-тян! - преувеличенно бодро провозгласил Коки и поискал взглядом камеры. Камер все же не было.</p><p>- Ты не один такой, Танака, - протянул Камэ. Коки вдруг ощутил, что у него замерзли пальцы. - Правда, спрашивал я только у тебя, но ты ответил за всех.</p><p>За кого - за всех? думал Коки. Что он имел в виду? думал Коки. Он что, действительно не шутил? думал Коки.</p><p>Он думал до вечера, а вечером взял такси и поехал к Каме.</p><p>- Я тебе верю, Камэ-тян, - сказал он. Серьезно взглянул в глаза и добавил: - В отличие от всех.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Как-нибудь в другой раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Джин, Камэ, реинкарнации.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ...Как-нибудь в другой раз, - сказал Камэ. Его длинные волосы были по-взрослому завязаны тесьмой. Он нес корзинку с рыбой, а Джин сбил его с ног, убегая от стражи. Блестящие свежие рыбины разлетелись по пыльным камням мостовой, и Джин, конечно, предложил их собрать. Камэ, конечно, отказался.<br/>
Джин пожал плечами: в другой, так в другой.</p><p>В следующую их встречу Каме оказался в два раза младше, да и Джину на этот раз было не больше восьми. Семья странствующих торговцев решила заночевать в деревеньке под Холмом Двух Ведьм, и младшего сына местная ребятня в тот же вечер утащила с собой охотиться на пчел. Он сумел поймать целых трех. Одну сунул в рот, а двух оставшихся предложил неразговорчивому мальчишке с оттопыренными ушами.<br/>
- В другой раз, - сказал Камэ с сожалением. У него болел зуб, и сама мысль о сладком кусалась не хуже пчелы.<br/>
Джин обиженно насупился и выбросил пчел в траву.</p><p>Через несколько лет - сотню или чуть больше - Джин все-таки поднялся на ноги и, оскальзываясь на мокром снегу, поднял клинок для последнего удара.<br/>
- Хоть наш отряд и проиграл, - прохрипели за спиной, - я не позволю тебе убить капитана.<br/>
- Эй, а разве девочкам место на поле боя? - наигранно удивился Джин, оборачиваясь одновременно с замахом. - Не хочется мне тебя бить, так, может, поцелуешь?<br/>
- В другой жизни, - хмыкнул Камэ и ударил двумя мечами сразу.</p><p>- И понимаешь, мы теперь совсем одни, - пьяно хлюпая носом, делился Джин. - Будь проклята эта война! Три сына было, три! Теперь только я да старуха... Пустой дом...<br/>
На табло заплясали цифры и кандзи, оглушительно затрещал звонок, сидящие на вещах люди повскакивали с мест и единой душной, воняющей потом, рыбой и плохим табаком толпой повалили к перрону.<br/>
- Постой, - дернулся Джин, хватая случайного собеседника за рукав. - Пойдем вечрком ко мне? Сакэ пока хватает. Старуху выгоню...<br/>
- Извини, дружище, в другой раз, - нетерпеливо отговорился Камэ. Его-то сыновья были живы и здоровы и как раз приехали этим поездом.</p><p>- Ка-кун, так запускать здоровье опасно. Сейчас ты кашляешь, а потом легкие отказать могут. Ты так усердно учишься, что совсем не даешь себе передышки. Зайди к врачу, как раз мимо идем!<br/>
- Некогда, мам, - вздохнул Камэ. - Потом.<br/>
Сидящий на подоконнике частной клиники Джин проводил Камэ взглядом, но окликнуть незнакомца так и не решился.</p><p>Дети стояли кучкой, как цыплята без мамы-курицы. Не знали, чего бояться, но и не бояться вовсе тоже не получалось. Уже не малыши, но еще не подростки. Уже не просто ученики средней школы, но еще не... кто? Неудачники или знаменитости?<br/>
- Ты с нами на прослушивание? - спросил Джин. У Камэ были большие уши, короткие волосы и испуганный взгляд вежливого человека в большом смущении.<br/>
- Я... не думаю, что пойду. Я не собирался. Анкету заполняла сестра, и... Не думаю, что я уже готов. Наверное, стоит в другой раз...<br/>
- Ты меня уже достал этим своим " в другой раз"! - вдруг заорал Джин. На них стали оглядываться, и Джин сбавил тон. - Другого раза у Джонни не бывает. Пойдешь сейчас, понял? Хватит уже от меня бегать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Лагерь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано в рамках драббловойны "У кольца нет конца..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Коки, Уэда, Камэ, АУ - лагерь военнопленных.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Кто сдаёт? - не понял Коки. Тацуя вместо ответа попросту кивнул ему за спину.</p><p>Кадзуя, конечно, кто же еще. Невысокого, щуплого с виду Уэду звали Принцессой - за глаза, само собой, особенно, после того, как он одному из насмешников снес острой лопатой пол-пальца. Но Уэда легко вставал по сигналу, работать шел вполне бодро, в два счета сметал свою пайку, дрался с задирами, редко болел и никогда не ронял себе на ноги доски и ломы. Если он и тянул на принцессу, то только в племени воинствующих амазонок. И его неимоверно раздражало, что настоящую неженку, державшую двумя пальчиками даже алюминиевую столовскую ложку, называли просто Черепахой.</p><p>- Загнется скоро, - добавил Уэда тихонько. Коки замер, разглядывая. - Бледный, губы синие, глаза красные, синяки под глазами. Руки дрожат. Есть перестал, во сне стонет. Ребра торчат.</p><p>- Ты будто инвентаризацию проводишь.</p><p>- На построение выходит последним, простужается каждую неделю, - все так же монотонно продолжил перечислять Уэда. В какой-то момент Танака понял, что ему неприятна такая внимательность Тацуи - хотя, наверное, он внимателен не только к Камэ. - Лопату поднять не в состоянии, на ровном месте спотыкается...</p><p>- Он просто устал, - буркнул Коки, отворачиваясь, наконец, от тощей спины Кадзуи. Надсмотрщик рявкнул на них, и Уэда послушно подхватил ручки полупустой тележки. - Напрягается слишком. Работает, будто для себя.</p><p>- Его бы энергию, да в нужное русло, - вздохнул Уэда. - Такому поручи подкоп делать - он за неделю ложкой тоннель выроет. Если не загнется.</p><p>Танака промолчал, конечно - в их дуэте умным негласно значился Тацуя.</p><p>Зато Танака - практичным. И ему уже не терпелось превратить их дуэт в непобедимое трио.</p><p> </p><p>Таблица IV.1.<br/>
Данные о побегах японских военнопленных за январь 1946 г. по лагерям № № 33 и 34 [57]:<br/>
Групповые побеги 2<br/>
Бежало всего человек 12<br/>
Задержано 9<br/>
Бежало из лагеря 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Твои друзья - это мои друзья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Джин, ЯмаПи, Рё, Коки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он жив. Последние две недели его в этом мире не было – репетиции, репетиции, репетиции, отработка движений, часы вокала, зубрежка слов, отработка движений... Теперь, наконец-то, выдалась передышка, достаточно большая, чтобы можно было использовать ее на что-то более интересное, чем сон. На Жизнь. Камэнаси Кадзуя, не тратя времени, переоделся, покидал вещи в сумку (аккуратно покидал, что бы там ни говорили), и быстро набрал знакомый номер.</p><p>- Джин? Я свободен до завтрашнего утра. Пообедаем сегодня вместе?</p><p>- Ой, Камэ, - радостно заколотившееся сердце тут же пропустило удар: - Я сегодня не могу. Мы с Ямапи договорились провести вечер на аркадах.</p><p>- Но вы же и так всю неделю гуляете вместе, - с последней надеждой возразил Камэ. – Давай хотя бы сегодня…</p><p>- Мы уже встречаемся через полтора часа, не могу же я неожиданно отменить, он меня не так поймет. Ты бы предупреждал заранее о своих планах.</p><p>Камэ подавленно молчал. Он слишком рассчитывал на выходной с Джином и не запланировал запасных вариантов.</p><p>- А, ну ладно. Извини, что побеспокоил, - наигранно весело сказал Камэ. Джин, видно, что-то понял по голосу:</p><p>- Ну, хочешь, завтра вместе пообедаем? Или на неделе?</p><p>- С завтрашнего дня я снимаюсь в новой дораме. Боюсь, не будет времени.</p><p>- А, - после паузы отозвался Джин. – Жаль. Ну, пока.</p><p>Камэ еще долго смотрел на погасший экран телефона и пытался придумать себе интересное занятие на неожиданно такой совершенно свободный день. Кроме «домой и спать» в голову ничего не приходило. У Камэ, кроме Джина, не было близких друзей. У Джина еще был Ямапи, который его, Камэ, просто не выносил, так что и речи быть не могло о совместных выходных. Камэ сдержал порыв зашвырнуть телефон в стену и поплелся домой. Спать.</p><p>Спустя месяц ему позвонил Джин и предложил вместе поужинать.</p><p>- Извини, Джин, - искренне огорчился Камэ. – У нас еще съемки.</p><p>Не успел он спрятать телефон в сумку, как запиликал звонок у Ямапи.</p><p>- Извини, Джин, - давясь смехом, сказал Пи. – У нас с Камэ еще съемки. Но мы вечером собираемся в караоке-бар, пойдешь с нами?</p><p>Камэ не слышал, что ответил Джин, но все же не сдержал улыбки.</p><p>*</p><p>- Кадзуя, не загораживай проход.</p><p>- Извини, Нисикидо-кун.</p><p>- Ждешь кого-то?</p><p>- Да, мы с Джином…</p><p>- Никаких «мы с Джином» на сегодня. У нас с ним дела, малышей и девушек просим остаться дома.</p><p>- Но мы…</p><p>- Ты меня слышал, Камэнаси.</p><p>Подошедший Джин бросил на Камэ извиняющийся взгляд и – вот предатель! – пошел куда-то вместе с Рё. Камэ даже не решился напроситься с ними, просто стоял и то и дело сглатывал, чтобы избавиться от застрявшей в горле занозы. Заноза исчезать не желала.</p><p>- Да не расстраивайся, - тихо подошел Ямапи. – Не такой уж он и вредина, каким хочет показаться. Просто не любит быть в чем-то вторым, а ты, судя по рейтингам, имеешь все шансы его обойти.</p><p>Камэ выдавил из себя улыбку:</p><p>- Ты его, похоже, неплохо знаешь.</p><p>- А как же, - Ямапи самодовольно улыбнулся. – Как-никак, в одной группе.</p><p>Камэ прохладными пальцами взял Пи за руку и опустил ресницы:</p><p>- Расскажи мне о нем?</p><p>Через три недели, когда Ямапи и Джин в комнате Камэ выясняли, кто из них круче в гонках, а сам Камэ чем-то звякал на кухне, в дверь позвонили.</p><p>- Камэ-тян, собирайся, - донеслось из коридора. - Мы идем…</p><p>- Это куда вдруг? – выглянул из комнаты недовольный Джин. – Привет, Рё. Куда ты зовешь Камэ?</p><p>Рё смешался, едва заметно смутившись, но тут же взял себя в руки:</p><p>- И вы тут, ребята? Вас я тоже собирался позвать. Знаю одно такое место…</p><p>Джин обменялся недоуменными взглядами с Ямапи и пошел одеваться. Камэ улыбался, как Дева Мария с иконы.</p><p>*</p><p>Во время съемок дорам даже обеды проходят скомканно, и актеры вынуждены торопливо делить на кусочки невкусную, но восхитительно горячую пищу и быстро жевать, нервно ожидая крика режиссера об окончании перерыва. Репетиции перед концертами – это совсем другое дело. Ровно в середине дня всех членов группы отпускают на час, и есть возможность спокойно устроиться на диване и достать припасенную коробочку бэнто.</p><p>- Джин, если хочешь, - Камэ полез в сумку за второй парой палочек, но не успел даже закончить фразу.</p><p>- Извини, Камэ, мы с Коки договорились сходить вместе поесть окономияки. В «Футари», знаешь, там такие парные столики…</p><p>- Это забегаловка для свиданий, - мстительно прошипел Камэ, когда за Джином закрылась дверь.</p><p>На столе лежала забытая коробка бэнто, слишком большая для одного человека.</p><p>Камэ смотрел в окно на поправляющего штанину Коки и чему-то таинственно улыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Часы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Джин дарит Камэ антикварные часы.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Зачем мне это?</p><p>- Подарок.</p><p>Камэ дернул плечом и засунул руки в карманы:</p><p>- Нет уж, не надо. Спасибо.</p><p>Круглые старинные часы на цепочке беспомощно раскачивались, так и не защелкнутая крышка едва слышно скрипела: "криии-криии".</p><p>- Аниквариат, - пояснил Джин таким тоном, будто Камэ всю жизнь тратил деньги на старинные вещи. - И еще ходят.</p><p>- Не нужны мне твои часы, - повторил Камэ. - И ты тоже - не нужен!</p><p>Часы звонко ударили о мраморный пол: "Бдзнн!" И казалось, что на белых плитах добавилось черных полос.</p><p> </p><p>Шаги Джина уже затихли, а в ушах по-прежнему стучало: "Тук-тук. Тук-тук." Это не сердце, все знают, что у Камэ сердца нет. Это просто часы все еще шли. От удара отвалилась крышка, только и всего, и Камэ двумя пальцами подцепил кончик цепочки, осторожно, будто горячие, взял часы в руки - попробовать починить. Два часа и шесть минут. Шесть минут назад Камэ столкнулся с Джином в фойе, по уличному телевизору как раз объявляли точное время.</p><p>Крышка легко привинтилась и звонко защелкнулась, и в закрытых часах будто появилось эхо: "Тик-тук, тик-тук". Впереди целый вечер-вечность, можно посидеть на диване с книжкой и никуда не торопиться.</p><p>В детстве Камэ часто утыкался в книгу, когда ему хотелось плакать. Когда человек читает, к нему никто не подходит, чтобы обсудить бейсбол или предстоящий ужин, и всем, в общем-то, все равно, что книга перевернута вверх ногами.</p><p> </p><p>Дома Камэ внимательно рассмотрел старинный механизм. Часовая, минутная и секундная стрелки, маленькое механическое табло, показывающее число и месяц, полустертые буквы на крышке. Если посмотреть сквозь лупу, то можно разобрать слова "время" и "вспять". Камэ придумал пять или шесть вариаций фраз на тему невозможности повернуть время вспять, и в голове прозрачно и невесомо сплелась паутинная сеточка рифмованных строк. Камэ даже пошел за карандашом - записать, но сначала затрезвонил телефон, потом кто-то постучал в дверь, потом собака решила потребовать своей порции ужина, и хрупкая паутинка слов даже не порвалась - исчезла, как туман, будто ее и не было.</p><p> </p><p>Электронные часы стояли в режиме календаря, и Камэ отметил машинально, что в антикварных часах не совпадает дата. Подцепил тонкими пальцами боковое колечко, сделал три полных оборота и вздрогнул от ощущения дежавю. Уплывшие было строчки еще не написанного стихотворения поползли, как густой мед, где-то за глазами, сладко стекая на язык. Опять зазвенел телефон, в дверь, кажется, снова стучали, но Камэ уже не обращал внимания, нежно, словно кисточкой по любимому лицу, водил карандашом по бумаге, превращая перламутровые липко-сладкие фразы в серые следы грифеля.</p><p>И только когда поставил последнюю точку, вспомнил, что электронные часы уже полтора года идут в режиме Лос-Анджелеса.</p><p> </p><p>В обеденный перерыв кто-то мимоходом спросил Камэ, который час, и сердце бухнуло неуклюже, словно еще не проснулось - до того этот чей-то голос показался похожим на голос Джина. С сегодняшнего дня у них съемки на другом острове, и даже Камэ не смог бы приехать к Джину, если бы тот попросил. Камэ уверен, что Джин больше не попросит. Камэ закусывает губу и низко наклоняет голову - ему срочно, пока не закончился обед, нужно подвести отстающие часы. Все видят, насколько он сейчас занят, поэтому не подходят и не садятся рядом - не хотят мешать.<br/>Камэ сам не замечает, что крутит колесико не в ту сторону.</p><p> </p><p>- Время в Токио: два часа ровно.</p><p>Камэ подскочил, нервно облизнул губы. Он еще не опоздал, но в фойе уже никого нет, и режиссер наверняка сердится, и его ищут... Испуганные мысли всей кучей столкнулись с чем-то твердым и рассыпались ненужным хламом. "Бдзнн!" - раздалось совсем рядом, и Камэ открыл глаза.</p><p>- Джин?</p><p>- Привет. - Джин виновато улыбался. - Мимо проезжал, вспомнил, что у тебя тут съемки.</p><p>- Ты разве не на Окинаве?</p><p>- Ну, не сегодня же. Завтра. А что это у тебя разбилось? - Джин присел на корточки, поворошил россыпь болтиков и колесиков, подцепил мизинцем цепочку. - Надо же, вдребезги! Пойдем куда-нибудь, перекусим?</p><p>- Это часы, - рассеянно пояснил Камэ. - И я не могу, у меня съемки.</p><p>Джин озадаченно моргнул, хмыкнул:</p><p>- Не обманешь. Я смотрел твое расписание, у тебя сегодня весь вечер свободный. Кстати, вот!</p><p>Перед носом у Камэ закачались на цепочке новенькие круглые часы.</p><p>- Зачем мне это? - прошептал Камэ. Джин пожал плечами:</p><p>- Подарок.</p><p>- Нет уж, не надо. Спасибо. - И поспешно, перебивая открывшего рот Джина, добавил: - Счастливые часов не наблюдают. Кто сегодня угощает?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Parles-tu français?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Джин, Камэ, ЯмаПи.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Putain, - вырвалось у Камэ, когда Джина окатило тремя литрами воды.<br/>

Стоящий на балконе Пи спрятал ведро за спину и выпустил струйку дыма, демонстративно глядя в небо.<br/>

- Nique ta mère, - добавил Камэ и утянул Джина за мокрый рукав - сушить и утешать.<br/>

Пи выплюнул едва начатую сигарету и кинул вниз ведро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Однострочники (февраль)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Серия однострочников.<br/>Герои: Джин, Камэ, массовка.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>- Джин, ты же обещал собраться с мыслями! - возмутился Камэ.<br/>
- Собрание состоится вечером, - кивнул Джин. - Сразу после банкета.</p><p>2.</p><p>Отличительной особенностью Камэнаси была способность перессорить практически всю группу - Джин рычал на Коки, Коки огрызался в ответ и фыркал на Уэду, Уэда вставал на сторону Джина и орал на Джунно, защищавшего Танаку; Мару все готовы были побить просто за то, что он старался всех помирить. Но самое необычное было в том, что Камэ даже не подозревал о бушующих скандалах - он тихо сидел в своей гримерке и переписывался с Рё.</p><p>3.</p><p>- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - снисходительно бросил Учи, пряча коробочку в карман. - Если действительно любишь человека, то, пока вы в разлуке, прядь его волос согревает сердце...<br/>
На следующую репетицию Камэ явился злой и раздражительный - парикмахер так и не смог привести его изувеченную челку в божеский вид, так что длину волос от "почти до плеч" пришлось сократить до "чуть ниже ушей". С Джином его мирили всей группой.</p><p>4.</p><p>- "Кактусы не очень привередливые, не требуют постоянной заботы, но зацвести могут только в идеальных условиях", - Пи закрыл книжку и взглянул на растерянного Джина. - Что он тебе еще сказал?<br/>
- "Тебе полезно стать немного более собранным". И что получить ключи от его квартиры я смогу только когда эта колючка зацветет.<br/>
- Ну вот и старайся, - Пи похлопал Джина по плечу, застегивая куртку. - Намек довольно прозрачный, если честно. Камэ - та еще колючка.</p><p>5.</p><p>- Молодец, а теперь посмотри так, будто ты меня любишь. И побольше страсти во взгляде! Ага, хорошо... А теперь подойти ближе... да, вот так. Обними за талию... Сейчас можно переходить к поцелую...<br/>
- Джин, тебе не кажется, что-м-м-м!..<br/>
Отодвинуться Камэ не успел, но мысли о том, что Джин вовсе не случайно предложил ему помощь в подготовке к дораме, преследовали его до самого вечера.</p><p>6.</p><p>- Ты придурок, Джин! - закатил глаза Пи. - Это пиво пьют с лимоном! С лимоном, а не лимонным концентратом на основе инозитола!<br/>
Джин только вздыхал - после одной-единственной бутылки снотворно-лимонного пива Камэ вынужденно остался ночевать у Джина. Непосредственно на Джине, что невероятно грело душу и делало вздохи не покаянными, а умиротворенно-счастливыми.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Эпидемия дружбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ навещает заболевших друзей.<br/>Герои: Камэ, Джин, упоминаются другие.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рисоварка щелкает, и Джин морщится, как от зубной боли. Впрочем, головная боль ничуть не легче, если к ней присовокупить температуру и отсутствие голоса, которым можно громко возмущаться. Он лежит, укрытый тремя одеялами, под которыми одновременно и жарко, и трясет от озноба, дергает края слишком колючего шарфа, обмотавшего горло, и думает о том, что совсем не хочет есть - он наглотался таблеток, его мутит и у него плохое настроение.</p><p>Камэ со стуком ставит на прикроватный столик миску с обедом-для-больных - рис, перемешанный со взбитым с горячим молоком яйцом. Ни специй, ни соли, ни жареного мяса, хотя Джину в горло не полезла бы даже любимая пицца. И не то чтобы ее кто-то предлагал.</p><p>Камэ не реагирует на раздраженное бурчание, что рис слишком липкий, яйцо слишком горячее, а чай воняет чем-то лекарственным. Он молча убирает грязную посуду, накрывает Джина еще одним одеялом и на ходу надевает куртку, стараясь не щелкнуть замком двери.</p><p>- Эй, Кадзу, - словно опомнившись, хрипло зовет Джин, кашляет, переходит на шепот. Камэ молчит, дожидаясь продолжения на пороге. - Тебе еще не надоело быть моей сиделкой?</p><p>- Баканиси.</p><p>В повисшей паузе опять щелкает замок. Вхолостую.</p><p>- Ты мой самый лучший друг, - говорит Джин и хрипло смеется - так, что не понять, пошутил он или только сделал вид, что пошутил. - Я тебя люблю!</p><p>Камэ мычит в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, но благодарное, застегивает куртку на все кнопки, тщательно закрывает за собой дверь, смотрит на себя в отражении зеркала лифта - прямой и строгий, как на аудиенции у Императора.</p><p>Утром он навещал Рё, затем варил кашу ЯмаПи, теперь идет жарить яичницу Танаке.</p><p>Он проклинает эпидемию, открывает зонтик и выходит под дождь, думая, что от кого-нибудь точно заразится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Домохозяйка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Персонажи: Камэ, ЯмаПи.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Рыбу?<br/>- Надоела.<br/>- Мясо?<br/>- Не хочется.<br/>- Рис?<br/>- Я же сказал: "необычное".<br/>- Овощи?<br/>- Этим не наесться.<br/>- Кашу?<br/>- А белок?<br/>- Ну, молочную.<br/>- Какую?<br/>- Рисовую?<br/>- Ты повторяешься.<br/>- Пшено?<br/>- Я не цыпленок.<br/>- Овсянка?<br/>- И не англичанин.<br/>- Гречка?<br/>- И не грек.<br/>- Перловка?<br/>- В зубах застревает.<br/>- Манка?<br/>- Не пробовал...<br/>- Отлично, значит, манка.<br/>- Но...<br/>- Иди, поиграй, пока я готовлю.</p><p>Камэ выдохнул, завязывая фартук. Когда у человека семь пятниц на неделе, жизнь с ним становится сплошным сюрпризом. За два месяца существования в одной квартире с ЯмаПи Камэ начал ощущать себя домохозяйкой с сыном-подростком. С самым младшим сыном-подростком, поправил он себя, когда из комнаты донеслись звуки электронных боев и радостные вопли Томохисы.</p><p>Молоко не убежало, манка тонкой серебряной струйкой, как песок в песочных часах, потекла в кастрюльку. Если готовку превратить в ритуал, еда станет священной. Насыщаться можно будет одним запахом, от вкуса пропадет весь сон, а тело от затылка до пяток наполнится энергией. Если бы Камэ действительно был домохозяйкой, его дом сверкал бы чистотой, а о его блюдах ходили бы легенды среди соседей, и пусть бы в доме жили двое таких, как ЯмаПи, это бы ничего не поменяло.</p><p>- Кадзу-тяааааан! - зовет Пи из комнаты, перекрикивая компьютерных монстров, вместо того, чтобы попросту убавить звук или поставить игру на паузу. - Ты еще не начал варить?</p><p>Камэ замирает с грязной ложкой в руках:</p><p>- Вообще-то...</p><p>- Я передумал насчет манки, - перебивает Пи, и колонки вопят, будто их убивают. - Свари мне рисовую, а? И закажи пиццу, я к вечеру Джина пригласил.</p><p>Пять или шесть монстров разрубает на части, пока до комнаты не доносится запах чего-то горелого - Пи жмет на кнопку паузы и оборачивается:</p><p>- Кадзу?</p><p>Камэ закатывает рукава и идет на кухню.</p><p>Кастрюльку-то он отскребет, комнату проветрит, ЯмаПи отшлепает, кашу сварит и пиццу закажет. И бестолковых "детей" накормит и усадит играть. Но вот проблема - домохозяйки работают дома, а его из агенства вряд ли отпустят просто так.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Злость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Персонажи: Рё, Камэ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ррррё! - не выдержал Камэ. <br/>Нисикидо оскалился, как получивший свежий скелет Цербер. <br/>Ночью он ворочался в постели, придумывая ядовитые выражения и колючие слова, а днем носился в поисках жертвы. <br/>Пи довести было сложно, Джин, когда злился, переходил на второй уровень вежливости, и только Камэ срывался и рычал его имя так, будто катал во рту тяжелый и сладкий, как карамелька, камешек.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Толстый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Пресонажи: Камэ, Уэда, остальные</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Агентство агентством, но получасовой обед - по расписанию. После отмашки менеджера дружно заскрипели пластиковые магазинные коробки бэнто, зашуршал целлофан, застучали палочки.</p><p>- В чем дело, Кадзуя? - нахмурился Уэда. - Чего не ешь?</p><p>Камэ только мученически вздохнул, обратно закрывая коробку с аппетитным маминым обедом. Мару поспешно дожевал сосиску и пересел ближе.</p><p>На долгую минуту в комнате повисла оглушающая тишина.</p><p>- Наверное, мне пора сесть на диету, - раскололся, наконец, Камэ. У Джина из пальцев выпали палочки.</p><p>- С чего ты взял? - спокойно продолжил допрос Уэда. Камэ мялся и глядел в пол, все остальные обратились в слух.</p><p>- Я... стал слишком толстый.</p><p>- Почему ты так решил?</p><p>Камэ стало трудно дышать и потемнело в глазах. Это четверо участников группы плотным кольцом окружили их с Уэдой диванчик.</p><p>- Мои джинсы...</p><p>Уэда подался вперед, Камэ снизил громкость голоса еще на два тона.</p><p>- Твои джинсы?..</p><p>- Стали малы. Я с трудом их снял сегодня.</p><p>С дружным вздохом ат-тун освободили околодиванное пространство. Джин уронил свой стаканчик с кофе.</p><p>- Кто поменял джинсы Камэнаси на такие же, но меньшего размера? - страшным шепотом поинтересовался Мару. В подобных ситуациях даже гримерши вдруг вспоминали, кто в группе самый младший, а кто, собственно, старший.</p><p>Стало слышно, как дышит Камэ; остальные дышать перестали. В воцарившийсе тишине стуком отбойного молотка прошлепали босые ноги Коки - до гримерки Камэ и обратно.</p><p>- Все нормально, Кадзу-тян, - успокаивающе сказал Танака, демонстрируя всем злополучные джинсы. - Ты их просто забыл расстегнуть.</p><p>Его слова взорвали тишину, раскрошив ее на сотни осколоков: все смеялись, переговаривались, хлопали Камэ по плечу, открывали его бэнто, совали ему в руки палочки и протягивали упаковки с соком.</p><p>- Так это что же, - вдруг громко сказал Тагути. - Ты снял самые узкие джинсы своего гардероба, даже не расстегивая их?</p><p>Еще никогда в своей жизни менеджер не видел, чтобы пятеро айдолов насильно скармливали свои обеды шестому.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Кого больше?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Персонажи: Камэ, ЯмаПи, Джин</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Кого ты больше любишь, меня или Коки? - прочитал в телефоне Камэ. </p><p>До репетиции оставалось полчаса. Автором послания значился Джин.</p><p>- А ты кого любишь больше, - набрал он в ответ, - меня или Ямапи?</p><p>- Конечно, Пи, - пришло через минуту. </p><p>Камэ секунду подумал и написал:</p><p>- Ну и я тоже - себя.</p><p>Не успел телефон занять свое место в сумке, как заиграла мелодия входящего звонка.</p><p>- Откуда ты знал, что это был я? - спросил Ямапи. </p><p>Камэ улыбнулся:</p><p>- А я и не знал.</p><p>К концу репетиции Джин надоел всем вопросом о местонахождении своего телефона.</p><p>- Надо лучше следить за своими вещами, - сказал ему Камэ. Коки согласно закивал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Пари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ/Коки, Мару.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..Мару только недоверчиво поджимал губы.<br/>
Камэ усмехнулся:<br/>
- Не веришь, что смогу? Ну смотри, через неделю кормишь нас обедом.<br/>
- А ты не слишком самонадеян?.. Впрочем, ладно. Если не получится, с тебя обед на всю группу.<br/>
</p><p>- Ну и смысл был спорить? - с любопытством, не очень хорошо скрытым за недовольством, поинтересовался Коки. - Так хотелось пообедать с Юити?<br/>
- Это тебе повод не нужен, - нахмурился Камэ, старательно закрывая волосами красные уши. - А так все "по секрету" узнают, что я всего лишь не проиграл пари.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Кольца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ. Упоминаются Джин и Коки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камэ часто мерзнет, и иногда совершенно без причины. Запыхавшиеся после репетиции одногрупники обмахиваются веерами и журналами, выхватывают друг у друга прохладные бутылки с водой и садятся под кондиционеры, а Камэ зябко передергивает плечами и спешит занять душ, где встает под горячие, почти обжигающие струи - греется.</p><p>Осень он еще как-то выдерживает: обматывает шею самым теплым шарфиком, надевает по две пары носков, покупает новую куртку с подкладкой и меховым капюшоном, разучивает слова, не вылезая из горячей ванны и прихлебывая чай из исходящей паром кружки. И ждет лета.</p><p>Но сразу за осенью приходит зима, окна покрываются инеем, пар изо рта холодит губы, и тоска талым мороженым стекает по горлу к желудку. Во второе воскресенье декабря Камэ надевает три футболки, две кофты, теплую куртку, плотные джинсы и две пары носков, влезает в зимние ботинки на меху; он стоит перед зеркалом, ощущая себя толстым и мягким, словно Тоторо, но его все равно трясет от озноба. Холодное зеркало запотевает от его дыхания. Камэ идет на улицу и в ближайшей сувенирной палатке покупает себе кольцо на безымянный палец.</p><p>Спустя неделю - там же - кольцо на средний палец.</p><p>Спустя неделю - на указательный.</p><p>У всех есть свои традиции. У Камэнаси Кадзуи тоже. Каждое воскресенье он ходит к ярко расписанной сувенирной палатке и покупает себе кольцо. Носит все сразу и не снимает ни ночью, ни в ванной.</p><p>И пытается верить, что от колец не мерзнут пальцы.</p><p>*</p><p>Всю вторую неделю февраля Камэ убеждает себя, что прерывать традицию - какой бы глупой она ни была - крайне неприятное занятие, но пальцы давно ноют, запястья иногда неприятно покалывает, и к воскресенью он окончательно понимает, что второго слоя колец на каждый палец не выдержит. К вечеру он снимает и складывает в ящик стола кольцо с большого пальца.</p><p>В следующее воскресенье - с указательного.</p><p>В следующее - со среднего.</p><p>В следующее...</p><p>Пятнадцатое апреля он в календаре обводит красным: последнее кольцо переместилось с мизинца в ящик стола. Запястья перестали болеть, кожа у основания пальцев больше не раздражается, ничего не мешает держать ручку, выданную специально для автографов. Камэ отмечает в уме плюсы и никак не может понять, что же он сделал не так. К тому времени, когда воскресенье превращается в понедельник, он уже почти спит в горячей ванне - греется.</p><p>Камэ часто мерзнет, и иногда совершенно без причины.</p><p>Вспотевшие на репетиции одногрупники жадно глотают холодную воду и вслух мечтают о мороженом, не знающий куда себя деть Джин говорит что-то о том, что в Америке вот только три дня назад был дождь и мокрый снег, а Мару со смехом комментирует, что в Америке и сейчас дождь, но теперь там больше нет Джина.</p><p>Камэ о чем-то переговаривается с менеджером, зябко кутаясь в свитер Танаки. И совершенно не замечает, что на его пальцах нет ни одного кольца.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Люблю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я люблю тебя. Только тебя, - говорит Камэ. </p><p>Он смотрит в объектив камеры - блестящий темный стеклянный кружок - и ловит эхо собственных чувств. Потом снятое отмонтируют, и зрители будут думать, что Камэ смотрит не на камеру, а на полные слез глаза девушки. Зрители всегда видят только то, что им хочется.</p><p>- Не так, не так! - вмешивается режиссер. - Камэнаси-кун, вы должны говорить страстно. Страстно, а не благоговейно. Перед вами не богиня, а девушка, за которой вы наблюдаете уже давно. Очень давно. Давайте еще раз.</p><p>Камэ снова смотрит на свое отражение в объективе и повторяет, не меняя интонаций:</p><p>- Я люблю тебя. Только тебя.</p><p>Свое отражение он наблюдает с детства.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Если бы Камэ был...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Серия однострочников "Если бы Камэ был..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Камэ, каттуновцы, Рё, ЯмаПи, крэк.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Если бы Камэ был собакой.</p><p>- Тяф! - сказал щенок. Уэда шарахнулся в сторону, опрокинул бутылку с водой и зло выругался. Тагути и Мару дружно засюсюкали, Джин презрительно фыркнул, уходя, но через полчаса вернулся - с корзинкой для собак. Оставить щенка им разрешили.<br/>Коки его кормил и вычесывал, Мару дрессировал, Тагути покупал ему новые игрушки, Джин водил гулять.<br/>Щенок игнорировал корзинку и на ночь лез под одеяло к Уэде. После месяца психологической борьбы Тацуя смирился.</p><p> </p><p>2. Если бы Камэ был кактусом.</p><p>- Надо же, - неловко хмыкнул Джин, слизывая каплю крови с пальца. - Живучий какой. Не засох.<br/>- Можно подумать, его было некому поливать, кроме тебя, - обрубил Коки, унося горшок в соседнюю комнату.</p><p> </p><p>3. Если бы Камэ был жирафом.</p><p>- Это чтобы он мог доставать листики с самых высоких веток, - начал объяснять Ямапи, но Рё только скривился:<br/>- Это просто потому, что он хочет казаться выше других.<br/>- Он и так выше других, Рё.<br/>Рё промолчал. Ему было завидно.</p><p> </p><p>4. Если бы Камэ был котом.</p><p>- Мягкий какой, - ворковал Ямапи, наглаживая пушистые кошачьи щеки и тонкие уши. Под шкурой проглядывали вибрирующие от мурчания острые лопатки. - Худой какой... Мурррлыыыка...<br/>Кот выпускал и тут же втягивал когти, оставляя на гостеприимных коленях саднящие красные точки. Ямапи их не прятал, но и не демонстрировал - кот общий, и половина агенства могла похвастаться такими же.</p><p> </p><p>5. Если бы Камэ был девушкой.</p><p>- Мне действительно жаль, - говорил Китагава. - Вы отлично поете, хорошо танцуете, потрясающе выглядите. Но наше агенство принимает только мальчиков. Мы вам позвоним, если что-то изменится.<br/>Не позвонили, конечно. В газеты Камэнаси Кадзуя попала только в качестве очередной девушки знаменитого Танака Коки.</p><p> </p><p>6. Если бы Камэ был мобильником.</p><p>- ... в общем, у нас все в порядке, - неловко закончил Джин и замолк, набираясь решимости. Сначала решимость заполнила уши, потом щеки, а потом и все лицо. - Я хотел попросить... Д-давай-встретимся-завтра-после-работы-ты-мне-очень-нравишься-пожалуйста!<br/>- Алло! Алло, Джин? Что ты хотел попросить?<br/>Джин молча нажал кнопку отбоя. Сказать Такки хотя бы "привет" он решится еще не скоро.</p><p> </p><p>7. Если бы Камэ был прикроватной тумбочкой</p><p>Что делала самая обычная (на вид, вроде, прикроватная) тумбочка в общей гримерке АТ-ТУН, никто не знал. Она там была всегда. И в ней всегда всё было. Что бы кому бы ни захотелось. Достаточно было постоять минутку рядом, концентрируясь на желаемом, затем открыть дверцу - и вуаля!<br/>Уэда тишком вытребовал у чудо-мебели новые боксерские перчатки и жемчужную сережку. Тагути попросил щенка и регулярно таскал из тумбочки собачий корм. Джин с Пи и Рё иногда усаживались вокруг нее в кружок и, даже особо не концентрируясь, бутылка за бутылкой получали пиво.<br/>Когда Коки попросил на денек тумбочку в личное пользование, все удивились, но согласились. Когда вместе с ним на репетиции стал являться новый участник группы, все почему-то поняли, что сказка незаметно перешла в жизнь. Тумбочку им так и не вернули.</p><p> </p><p>8. Если бы Камэ был пылесосом</p><p>- Эта чудная машинка - новая разработка наших ученых из института роботехники, - объявил менеджер. - По функциям - обычный пылесос, но очень умный, сам находит мусор. Приберет, наконец, в вашем свинарнике.<br/>Ребята заинтересованно молчали. Первым заговорил Мару:<br/>- Классно выглядит!<br/>- И гудит так... музыкально, - поддержал его Уэда.<br/>- Еще и на пульте управления, - восхитился Джин.<br/>Свинарник остался свинарником. Зато концерты стали намного оригинальнее.</p><p> </p><p>9. Если бы Камэ был дорамой.</p><p>- А кто сыграет главную роль... - продюсер сделал паузу. - Предоставляю решать вам.<br/>- Она для меня написана! - орал Джин спустя полчаса.<br/>- Твой поезд ушел! Раньше надо было думать! - возмущался Коки.<br/>- Я уже давно знаком со сценарием, так, может... - начинал Пи, но его перебивал Рё:<br/>- Не ты один сценарий читал, этого мало. Должна вспыхнуть искра, когда понимаешь: вот, да, это для меня, моё, и ничьё больше!<br/>Мару прятал взгляд и краснел ушами. Тагути с отрешенным видом нюхал в уголке цветочек. Уэда в спор не вмешивался, но улыбался так многозначительно, что на него всем было тошно смотреть.<br/>Продюсер подумал. И переписал сценарий. На главную роль была назначена девушка.</p><p> </p><p>10. Если бы Камэ был колючкой.</p><p>Работа в агентстве приносит славу, но иногда это адский труд. Особенно если петь в двух группах одновременно. Особенно если на концерте приходится прыгать и бегать по сцене. Особенно если в зашнурованном до колена сапоге притаилась колючка. Поначалу незаметная, она протолкалась поближе к самому нежному месту на ступне, проткнула носок и впилась, как моль в норковую шубу. И с каждым шагом, похоже, разрасталась и проворачивалась.<br/>Совершенно осатаневший к концу концерта Рё ввалился в гримерку, остервенело содрал с ноги сапог и зашвырнул в стену.<br/>Колючка притаилась в носке. Она не собиралась сдаваться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Мои туфли! - пискнул Хироки, поднимая за ремешки лакированную обувь с измочаленными задниками и сломанными каблуками.</p><p>- Моя рубашка! - ахнул Уэда, пропуская сквозь пальцы ниточки разошедейся по швам ткани.</p><p>Камэ все больше хмурился, бесполезно пытаясь что-то найти на своем столе. Возмущенный бульк ознаменовал нахождение обломков потери в мусорном ведре.</p><p>Три Машеньки сверлили взглядом покаянно вздыхающего медведя.</p><p>"Баканиси!" - читалось в их взглядах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Окно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, упоминается Джин.<br/>Ангст.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если ты не общаешься с человеком, есть два способа узнать, все ли с ним в порядке. <br/>Первый - внимательно слушать. Мир слишком тесен, и в случайных разговорах общих знакомых мимоходом проскальзывают новости: "Ну вы же помните, как он на той неделе сказал..." <br/>Второй - внимательно смотреть. На новости в интернете, на фотографии в журналах, на светящееся окно в ночи.</p><p>В силу профессии, Камэ предпочитает второй вариант - работы ушами ему хватает и на работе. <br/>Он занят репетициями, записями, прослушиваниями, съемками, фотосессиями, выступлением на радио и пресс-конференциями (правда, не такими уж и частыми). Но иногда он поднимает голову и смотрит - чтобы знать.</p><p>Камэ пьет кофе, представляя, что в кружке намешано порядочно коньяка, слушает Мадонну и читает сценарий. <br/>Над его головой желтеет окно в черном прямоугольнике дома. Ну и что, что дом находится в Америке; пока окно светится, все за ним будет в порядке. <br/>Сейчас - светится. Камэ уверен. <br/>Он сам его рисовал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Однострочники (апрель)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Серия однострочников.<br/>Герои: Камэ, Рё, ЯмаПи, массовка.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>- Это тебе подарок, - говорит Рё озадаченно разглядывающему павлиньи перья Камэ. - Ты вечно одеваешься, как павлин, тебе пойдет.<br/>На следующий день Камэ вручил Рё какой-то сверток и, гаденько улыбаясь, смылся. В свертке оказались облезлые перья из хвоста петуха.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>- У вас есть липучки от мушек? - нахально спросил Пи в продуктовом магазине. Камэ умоляюще шикнул, на них косились. - А то летают, понимаешь, мелкие такие... Вот таку-у-усенькие, мелкие!<br/>- А вы их вырастите большими, и палкой их, палкой! - посоветовали рядом. Камэ только шарахнулся. Рё самодовольно помахал ручкой.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>- Вам так нравится сидеть рядом с мусоркой? - нежно улыбаясь, промурлыкала официантка фаст-фуда, вытряхивая в стоящий у стола мусорный короб бумажные стаканчики и промасленные обертки.<br/>- Точно, - разухмылялся в ответ Рё. - Обожаю смотреть, как что-то признают ненужным.<br/>Рядом Камэ подавился сосиской. Его бывшая девушка смерила их Взглядом и ушла, так стуча каблуками, словно вгоняла их ему в голову.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Когда Камэ случайно уронил свой мобильник в воду, ему пришлось ехать в сервис-центр и выбирать новый. На следующее утро точно такой же обнаружился в руках у Пи. Они переглянулись, но промолчали. Через три дня оба достали из карманов другие мобильники - тоже одинаковые. На четвертой замене нервы Камэ не выдержали - черт с ним, со случайным фансервисом, у него тоже не так много времени, чтобы кататься по салонам связи.<br/>Пи только улыбнулся, незаметно поглаживая телефон.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>- Что ты сейчас делаешь? - спросил Рё сопящего в телефон Пи.<br/>- Крашу ногти, - признался тот.<br/>На следующий день Ньюсы и Кат-тун участвовали в общей фотосессии на берегу залива.<br/>- Что-то я не вижу на твоих ногтях лака, - прищурился Рё. Камэ рядом вдруг покраснел. Рё посмотрел и на его ногти, потом на улыбающегося Пи, пожал плечами и ушел в раздевалку. Камэ нехотя поплелся следом, бесполезно надеясь, что хотя бы носки его снимать не заставят.</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>- Укуси его, укуси! - командовал Рё. Пи лаял по-собачьи и наскакивал на Камэ. У последнего в глазах был такой невыразимый ужас, что Пи едва удерживал в себе рвущийся наружу смех. Правда, желание побить Рё о стеночку все же преобладало - чтоб он еще раз сел с ним за карты!</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>- Ладно, извини, - наконец, сказал Камэ. - Это я порвал твою цепочку.<br/>- Да ничего, - буркнул в ответ Пи. - Я догадался. Поэтому и закопал таракана в твою баночку с кремом для ног.</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>Рё осторожно приоткрыл дверь, зашел тихонько. Тело на кровати заворочалось и хрипло позвало в темноту голосом Камэ:<br/>- Пи, ты что так долго?<br/>Рё мысленно выругался, вслух прошептав:<br/>- Сейчас вернусь! - и вышел обратно. В коридоре стоял ЯмаПи и смотрел так подозрительно, что у Рё зачесалась спина.<br/>- Комната занята. Там уже спит кто-то, - сказал он. Подозрение на лице Пи сменилось облегчением. Рё тут же схватил его за локоть и увлек дальше по коридору, мстительно добавив: - Пойдем, поищем тебе свободную.</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>- Это просто хамство! - возмущенно выдал Рё, вваливаясь в гримерку Ньюс. Гримерка была относительно пуста - на стуле лежали чьи-то джинсы, на столе - чья-то рубашка, из шкафа доносились шорохи и хихиканье, и, кажется, тянуло дымом. Рё выразительно кашлянул - дверцы открылись, являя миру встрепанных и полуголых Пи и Камэ. Сразу стало ясно, что хихикал Пи, а дымился, по всей видимости, Кадзуя.<br/>- Мне на колени пролили кофе! - заявил им Рё, проворно переодеваясь. - Джинсы жалко. Ну ничего, купишь себе новые.<br/>Пи даже возмутиться не успел - Рё в его джинсах уже вышел за дверь. Камэ философски пожал плечами и полез обратно в шкаф.</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>Уже невесть сколько на каждый праздник Пи дарил Камэ мягкие игрушки. Тот в долгу не оставался, задаривая Пи упаковками с чаем. Никто не знал, как разорвать сложившуюся традицию. Они ждали героя, который явится и принесет им избавление. Явился Рё и принес пива.</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>- У нас перерыв. Пойдем, перекусим? - предложил Камэ.<br/>- Не могу, у нас еще репетиция, - ответил Пи.<br/>- Принести тебе что-нибудь вкусное? - предложил Камэ.<br/>- Спасибо, - ответил Пи, улыбаясь, и потерся щекой о плечо Камэ. Стоящий рядом Рё достоверно изобразил рвотные спазмы.<br/>- Это значит "Кадзу-тян, купи мне тоже чего-нибудь вкусного", - перевел Пи. Камэ серьезно кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>- Хочу к маме, - капризным голосом сказал Камэ. Как раз заходивший в комнату Рё выронил пакет с чипсами.</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>- Я так понял, Пи хотел принести тебя в жертву? - уточнил Рё, пальцами ноги передвигая свечи и тем самым расчищая себе путь. Добрался до бутылки с вином и радостно приложился.<br/>- Это называется "романтика", придурок, - хмуро просветил его Пи. Камэ упорно молчал, кутаясь в красное, как его уши, покрывало.</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>Сначала Рё и Пи долго брызгаются в соленых волнах, пока Камэ вытаскивает из корзинок еду, а потом, быстро переглянувшись, хватают его за руки и прямо в одежде тащат в глубину. Камэ вопит и вырывается, но они держат его покрепче каппы, пока над водой не остаются лишь встрепанные головы и сжатые кулаки.<br/>Уже на берегу Камэ разжимает ладонь и протягивает ЯмаПи чудом уцелевший в морских боях леденец. Рё помогает Камэ отжать шорты и завистливо поглядывает на Пи. Тот лишь блаженно хрустит соленой карамелью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Диета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Мысли о еде.<br/>Камэ, упоминание Джина, ангст.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уже ни для кого не секрет, что Камэнаси Кадзуя, участник группы КАТ-ТУН, очень мало ест.</p><p>- Днем - некогда, вечером просто не успевает купить продуктов, - объясняет Мару.</p><p>- Просто очень устает, разве после работы до магазинов? - говорит Коки.</p><p>- Готовить ему лень, - предполагает ЯмаПи.</p><p>- Боится потолстеть, он же знаменитость, - зубоскалит Рё.</p><p>Когда тот же вопрос задают Камэ, он смущенно улыбается и пожимает плечами, молчаливо соглашаясь со всеми предположениями.</p><p>Вечером он заходит в квартиру, бросает сумку у порога и, не включая свет, проходит в спальню. Стаскивает джинсы, падает на кровать и думает. О свиных котлетках. О горячем белом рисе. О крупных картофельных кусках и узорчатых круглешах моркови, сваренных в золотисто-буром соусе карри. О рисовых пирожках с лапшой. О сытном ароматном супе с соба и креветками. На худой конец, подойдут рамэн, окономияки или мисо из ближайшей забегаловки.</p><p>Он засыпает, не успев придумать, что хочет на сладкое, и ему снится целый поднос кальмаров и миска сладкого молока, в которую чья-то щедрая рука без конца добавляет блестящие кусочки свежих бананов, бледно-желтых, с черными точками семян.</p><p>А не Джин Аканиши, сидящий на пляже Санта-Моники с видом потерявшейся собаки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Однострочники (май)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Серия однострочников.<br/>Персонажи: Камэ, ЯмаПи, Рё, Джин.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>- Мы принесли мороженое! - радостно возвещает Пи, отпихивая с порога снимающего ботинки Рё. Камэ только раздраженно лезет в стол за марлевой повязкой - еще не хватало заразить товарищей по агентству:<br/>- Спасибо, мне не надо.<br/>Пи застывает на секунду, смущенно почесывая нос, и пытается придумать, как вывернуться из глупой ситуации. Камэ стоит напротив, и белая ткань на его носу слегка шевелится от его дыхания. Из кухни уже слышен звон чашек и писк микроволновки.<br/>- Вы будете мороженое или нет? - возмущенным голосом зовет их Рё. - Идите, пока не остыло!</p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p>- Куда тебе столько одежды? - поразился Пи, когда Камэ накинул поверх футболки рубашку.<br/>- На улице жарища! - поддержал его Дзин, когда Камэ натянул еще и кофту.<br/>Когда Камэ еще и куртку сунул в сумку, у виска покрутил даже Рё.<br/>-...Жаль, что ты не взял еще и ветровку, - проклацал зубами Пи. Камэ пересчитал взглядом кондиционеры в вагоне - под их ледяным воздухом можно было хранить мороженое - и со вздохом застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы. Рё предпочел высокомерно мерзнуть.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Это была идея Рё - уплыть так далеко от берега в большой рыбацкой лодке. Пи, Дзину и Камэ для хорошего отдыха вполне хватило бы серфинга.<br/>- Все-таки, я гений, - хмыкнул Рё себе под нос, ловкой подножкой отправляя Пи в воду, в компанию к возмущенно барахтающемуся Дзину. - Что может быть романтичнее дальней морской прогулки? Под крики чаек и тонущих друзей...<br/>Таким же аккуратным пинком, как и в случае с Дзином, Камэ спихнул Рё с лодки.<br/>- Гений, называется, - брызнулся водой Пи.<br/>- Конечно, гений, - ухмыльнулся Рё и предъявил "утопающим" оба весла.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>- Пи, ты с ума сошел! Я не буду есть тресковое мороженое! - Дзин заржал в голос, Рё скептически хмыкнул. Камэ прикрыл трубку ладонью, чтобы не мешали: - Когда я говорил "какое хочешь", я не имел в виду настолько... экзотическое! Хорошо... Ладно. Ждем.<br/>Стоило Ямапи поставить пакет на стол, как его тут же распотрошили: Дзин зарылся ложечкой в свой пломбир, Рё неспешно открывал заказанное шоколадное. Нетронутыми остались только фисташковое, которое любил только Пи, и...<br/>- Пи, я не буду есть томатное мороженое!</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>- Посмотрите, это же настоящий колодец! - восхитился Камэ, подбегая к вышеозначенному. Рядом, восторженно вопя, несся Дзин. - И он работает! И из него можно пить!<br/>Пи и Рё только снисходительно переглянулись, как воспитатели на прогулке с детьми - действительно, где сейчас в Токио найти настоящие колодцы?<br/>То ли дело Осака.</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>- Рё, успокойся, Рё! - донеслось еще из коридора, потом так грохнула дверь, что Дзин выпустил ручки объемного пакета с мороженым. Мимо пронесся Камэ, за ним, сверкая оскалом белых клыков - Рё. Разве что ядовитая слюна не капала.<br/>- Ребята, вы чего? - ошарашено выдал Дзин. Его не заметили.<br/>- Послушай, Рё. Давай поговорим спокойно, - дрожащим голосом начал Камэ, нервно переступая ботинками по подоконнику. - Ты реагируешь слишком бурно. Все не так, как ты подумал...<br/>- Ах, не так?! Хочешь сказать, что я слепой? Или тупой?<br/>Дзин только переводил взгляд с одного на другого и ничего не понимал.<br/>- Нет, просто... Я имел в виду, что... А-а-а-а! - Камэ, неловко взмахнув руками, вывалился наружу. Рё картинно схватился за сердце и одним прыжком перемахнул подоконник. Когда Дзин отмер и добежал до окна, внизу уже никого не было - еще бы, первый этаж.<br/>Пакета с мороженым тоже не было - нигде.<br/>Дзин решил, что не зря у Пи все утро была такая хитрая физиономия, вздохнул и пошел искать этих заговорщиков.</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>- По утрам настолько жарко! - пожаловался как-то Камэ. - Даже шторы не спасают. Знали бы вы, как противно просыпаться от такого пекла!<br/>- Ты бы предпочел от ведра ледяной воды? - уточнил Дзин. Пи и Рё с готовностью захихикали. Камэ серьезно поправил:<br/>- От прикосновения чего-нибудь прохладного. Почему нет?<br/>На следующее утро он проснулся от невнятного шепота на два голоса и, дернувшись, едва не заорал, когда на горячий со сна живот шлепнулась какая-то твердая ледышка, тут же, впрочем, пропавшая.<br/>- Дурак, - зашептали рядом. - Надо вот так...<br/>Легкий поцелуй чьих-то прохладно-сладких губ оказался намного приятнее.<br/>- Я бы все же предложил ведро воды, - угрюмо вмешался третий голос. - Так он у вас до обеда спать будет.</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>Депрессия Камэ уже длилась столько, что Пи устал беспокоиться, но когда даже Рё наигранно-безразлично поинтересовался, что там с ним происходит, решил все же вытрясти у упрямца причину.<br/>После шестого шарика мороженого Камэ "раскололся":<br/>- Ты бы знал, как мне надоела зима, - прошептал он, и губы у него задрожали. У Пи тоже, только скорее от смеха, чем от сочувствия.<br/>- А ты переезжай до весны ко мне, - предложил он. - Если вдвоем, то и зима - очень даже лето!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Черёмуха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки, остальные.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Черемухой пахнет, - рассеянно проговорил Камэ. </p><p>Он шел между Коки и Мару, ежась от моросящего дождя и иногда цепляя взглядом спину Аканиси. Позади них молча обходили лужи Уэда и Тагути.</p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь? - откликнулся Мару. Камэ странно посмотрел на него:</p><p>- Ну, пахнет же. Чувствую.</p><p>- Нет, откуда ты знаешь, как пахнет черемуха? Я, к примеру, от других запахов не отличу.</p><p>- У дома росла когда-то, пока ветром не сломало. Такое ощущение... как из детства.</p><p>В обед Коки куда-то исчез и вернулся уже к концу перерыва, запыхавшийся и таинственно-счастливый.</p><p>- Держи, - буркнул он, протягивая удивленному Камэ небольшую картонную коробку. - Саженцев нигде не было, уж извини.</p><p>Под слегка потемневшей от дождя крышкой обнаружился кусок пирога. С черемухой, конечно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Драбблы в четыре руки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Связка драбблов, написанных для друга.<br/>Пары: Рё/Камэ, Коки/Камэ, ЯмаПи/Камэ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Камэ, Рё.</p><p>- В конце концов, я думал, ты более... аккуратный, - вполголоса ворчал Камэ. Он уже сложил брюки, повесил на плечики рубашки и теперь ходил по комнате с пакетом, как грибник, собирая свои и чужие носки. От кровати доносилось равномерное сопение спящего Рё. - Ни за что не поверю, что ты каждый раз прибирался у себя нарочно перед моим приходом...<br/>
Рё тихо всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Камэ тоскливо окинул взглядом гору грязной посуды, но тревожить соседей шумом воды не решился.<br/>
- И вообще, я тебе в домработницы не нанимался...<br/>
Камэ ворчал, пока не заснул, и даже во сне, кажется, продолжал недовольно выговаривать Рё за оставленную на подоконнике кружку.<br/>
Рё подождал для верности еще полчаса и только потом вылез из-под мягкого, теплого одеяла. Камэ не проснулся. Даже когда на кухне зашуршала вода и тихо зазвенела осторожно отмываемая посуда.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Камэ, Рё.</p><p>- Извините, Камэнаси-сан, что так задержались со съемками... Мы можем вас подвести до станции на катере.<br/>
Камэ пробормотал что-то вежливое, внутренне передергиваясь: от станции еще полчаса на электричке, а потом минут сорок на ночном автобусе, а потом пешком... И, как назло, такси не вызвать - в эту глушь машина будет добираться час, не меньше.<br/>
- Ну ты и загулял, неудачник...<br/>
Камэ поднял голову, зажмурился, поморгал и только потом осторожно поинтересовался:<br/>
- Рё? Ты тут что делаешь?<br/>
- Поехал, эээ... в магазин. Капуста дома кончилась.<br/>
- В четвертом часу ночи?<br/>
Рё выглядел сердитым и невыспавшимся. Он ухватил Камэ за плечо и подтолкнул к одиноко стоящей у обочины машине:<br/>
- Поехали, составишь расписание всем продуктам в холодильнике. Чтобы не кончались по ночам.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Камэ, Рё.</p><p>Рё нервно метался по квартире. Вот что значит - редко появляться дома, даже мусор скапливаться не успевает! За пластиковым заедут через час... точнее, уже через сорок шесть минут, а в мусорной коробке ничего нет, кроме двух небольших пакетов и пустой упаковки из под магазинного бэнто. Рё в сердцах открыл шкаф и выгреб содержимое на пол. В коробку полетели: пластиковый стаканчик для стирального порошка, новый китайский будильник, несколько дисков с фильмами и пара пузырьков от витаминок (таблетки Рё предусмотрительно высыпал в кружку). До приезда мусоровоза осталось чуть меньше двадцати минут. Рё удовлетворенно оглядел дело рук своих и пошел обуваться.<br/>
- ...Какая встреча, - хмыкнул Рё, оглядывая Камэ от хвостика на макушке до тапочек на босых ногах. - Вот уж не думал, что наша звезда мирового масштаба сама выносит мусор.<br/>
- Вот уж не думал, что у тебя вообще есть мусор, - огрызнулся Камэ. Открытые, благодаря хвостику, уши стремительно наливались красным. - Для человека, который живет, в основном, у знакомых...<br/>
Рё блаженно переругивался и рассеянно прикидывал, что бы ему выбросить завтра.</p><p>4. ЯмаПи, Камэ.</p><p>В палате светло и тихо. Почти светло: большой фикус закрывает треть окна. Почти тихо:<br/>- Камэ, хочешь яблоко?<br/>- Нет, спасибо.<br/>- Я почищу.<br/>- Не хочу, спасибо.<br/>- А чай тебе заварить?<br/>- Не стоит, правда.<br/>- Или, может, ты голодный? Я принесу обед из столовой...<br/>- Я не голодный.<br/>- А может, тебе тут скучно?<br/>- Вот уж нет, Пи! И не дай боги, ты предложишь спеть или начнешь рассказывать сказки!<br/>Пи надулся:<br/>- Я просто стараюсь быть хорошим другом.<br/>- Тогда будь другом и не веди себя, как сестра милосердия! От твоей правильности и услужливости мне только страшно. Мне ничего не нужно, и если хочешь, чтобы я не скучал, то просто принеси что-нибудь почитать.<br/>Пи надулся еще сильнее, и Камэ испугался, что перегнул палку. Но думать об этом было уже лень.<br/>На следующий день окно в его палате распахнулось, и на подоконник плюхнулась толстая подшивка "Плейбоя" за последние пару лет. Раскидистый фикус упокоился на больнично-чистом полу.<br/>Камэ вздохнул: правильности Пи хватило ровно на сутки, а вот с услужливостью, похоже, придется мириться до самой выписки.</p><p> </p><p>5. ЯмаПи/Камэ</p><p>- ...в холодильнике почти пусто... Я хотел съездить в магазин, но съемки опять задержали... И на ужин надо что-то... Ты же наверняка захочешь. Я могу сделать омлет. Яйца - это очень полезно...<br/>Пи пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное.<br/>- Еще рис отварить... Ах, да. Рисоварка сломалась, ты не чинил? Ну, конечно... Можно и в кастрюле, я умею... Рис да яйца, вполне... Мне бы хватило. А тебе, Томо? Томо! То-о-мо-о...<br/>- Ненавижу тебя, - прохрипел Пи, падая рядом. - Нашел время для болтовни...</p><p> </p><p>6. ЯмаПи, Камэ.</p><p>Камэ помогает аккуратно уложить в футляр провода зарядки и застегнуть замок. Пи просто светится, и витрины магазина отражают его сияние на Камэ, заставляя того жмурить глаза.<br/>- Надеюсь, ты не забросишь его через неделю, - говорит он и смущенно отворачивается. Пи посылает ему воздушный поцелуй:<br/>- Я не расстанусь с ним минимум месяц, можешь не волноваться. Буду все время фотографировать...<br/>- Что? - помимо воли интересуется Камэ и вздрагивает от вспышки.<br/>- Тебя.</p><p> </p><p>7. Коки, Камэ</p><p>Фотосессия закончилась, стафф разбирал шаткие постройки из лесенок и штативов, но журналисты еще не пришли, невольно подарив неизвестно сколько свободного времени. Или настырно его всучив - это еще как посмотреть. За окном белой порошей сыпался снег, в комнате было холодно до клаца зубов.<br/>- Давай я хотя бы за кофе сбегаю, - предложил Коки. Камэ засунул пальцы в рукава:<br/>- А если ты уйдешь, и они сразу придут? Нам велели ждать тут.<br/>Коки нервно походил по комнате. Камэ подышал на ладони и обнял прижатые к груди колени.<br/>- Давай я обогреватель включу? - опять подал голос Коки. От его взгляда у Камэ потеплели уши.<br/>- А он есть?<br/>- Месяц назад был. Поищу в шкафу.<br/>Коки даже взбодрился, пока подтаскивал обогреватель поближе к дивану. Сел рядом с Камэ, чувствуя боком его острый локоть.<br/>Вскоре оба так пригрелись, что почти огорчились подошедшему менеджеру - журналисты очень попросили перенести встречу на завтра.<br/>- Так что на сегодня вы свободны, - закончил он. И когда Коки уже открыл дверь, пропуская Камэ в коридор, пробормотал: - Пора выкинуть этот обогреватель. Уже полгода никто починить не может.</p><p> </p><p>8. ЯмаПи, Камэ.</p><p>Тагути с бурчанием побеждал сам себя в геймбой, Камэ лежал на пушистом газоне, подпирая голову кулаками, и с интересом смотрел в небольшую пластмассовую коробку. Остальные разбежались кто куда.<br/>- Камэ, эй, - не выдержал собственного любопытства подошедший Пи. - Это у тебя какая-то игра?<br/>- Можно сказать и так. - Камэ улыбнулся, прикрывая коробку локтем.<br/>- А можно и мне?..<br/>Камэ мялся и отнекивался, но все же подвинулся. В коробке оказалось всего-навсего зеркало, честно отражающее облака. Пи посмотрел так удивленно, что Камэ смутился.<br/>- Облака красивые, - буркнул он, краснея. - А на спине лежать больно...<br/>Пи понимающе улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе:<br/>- Вон то похоже на черепаху.</p><p> </p><p>9. Камэ, Коки. Пироги.</p><p>Камэ осторожно вытащил противень и переложил на тарелку бледно-желтый лимонный пирог. Кухня наполнилась ароматом, рот - слюной. Камэ разложил на освободившемся противне второй пирог, сунул его в духовку и пошел за телефоном.<br/>- Абонент недоступен. Перезвоните позже.<br/>Камэ хмурился, ждал и снова тыкал в теплые кнопки.<br/>- Абонент недоступен.<br/>Из кухни потянуло горелым, и только тогда Камэ догадался выключить духовку, но открывать не стал. Отщипнул от остывшего лимонника кусочек, сунул в рот. Сладкое тесто горчило в горле.<br/>- Абонент недоступен. Перезвоните...<br/>Камэ уже почти спал, до изнеможения устав волноваться, когда в замке зашебуршал ключ.<br/>- Ну прости, прости, - виновато улыбался Коки, снимая ботинки. - Мобильник разрядился. Самоубийца прыгнул на рельсы, вся линия встала. Нас только из вагона выпустили минут двадцать назад...<br/>- Ты сам себя наказал, - как-то уж очень спокойно ответил Камэ. - Твой вишневый пирог сгорел, а лимонный я съел сам.<br/>Он слышал, как Коки на кухне открывает духовку и сдавленно кашляет, отмахиваясь от дыма.<br/>- И как, вкусный был?<br/>- Отвратительный, - буркнул Камэ, сворачиваясь на диване - лицом к обивке, колени к груди - и вытирая, наконец, мокрые глаза.<br/>Холодные с улицы пальцы легли на горячий лоб. От улыбки Коки пахло горелым тестом:<br/>- А мой - вкусный.</p><p> </p><p>10. ЯмаПи, Камэ</p><p>- Ну вот, теперь давай градусник.<br/>Пи, как мама, обтер руки полотенцем и полез к Камэ под рубашку.<br/>- Эй, ты чего делаешь! - возмутился тот, отбрыкиваясь.<br/>- Я же сказал: давай градусник. И не пытайся обнулить результат, я все вижу.<br/>Камэ возмущенно сопел, пока задумчивое молчание Пи не стало совсем уж задумчивым и напряженным. Потом не выдержал:<br/>- Ну, сколько там?<br/>- Знаешь... Померь-ка еще раз.<br/>Камэ нахмурился, но послушно сунул градусник под мышку. Пи честно отмерил пять минут и сел на кровать, беззастенчиво отпихнув Камэ почти к стене:<br/>- Давай.<br/>Снова воцарилось напряженное молчание. Камэ, вконец потеряв терпение, заглянул Пи через плечо и округлил глаза: 39.8<br/>- Ты... как себя чувствуешь? - так заботливо поинтересовался Ямасита, что у Камэ закружилась голова и закололо в желудке.<br/>- Наверное, градусник сломался, - неуверенно предположил он. - Или вирус подцепил. Он же такой же компьютер, только маленький.<br/>Пи задумчиво посмотрел на градусник и поставил его уже себе, со стоном умирающего завалившись на спину и почти придавив Камэ.<br/>- Если от тебя даже градусники вирус цепляют, то у меня вообще нет шансов. Подвинься, будем болеть вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Страшный сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Окура, Канджани8.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Позвольте посоветовать вот это вино. Тонкий букет вкуса, тридцать пять лет выдержки. Вы почти ровесники...</p><p>- Ты мне льстишь, малыш, - проворковала польщеная дама. Умелый макияж и прическа позволили зрительно скосить ее возраст почти до сорока. - Смотри, осторожнее, а то ведь я могу что-нибудь не то подумать!</p><p>Окура только тонко улыбнулся:</p><p>- А какие вы предпочитаете сигареты?</p><p> </p><p>- ...и когда завизжала сигнализация, я понял, что это витрина не ювелирного магазина, а булочной. И то, что мне казалось бриллиантами, на самом деле было печеньем, - заключил Рё. Группа сочувствующе покивала. - А ты, Окура?</p><p>- А мне снилось, что я работаю в хост-клубе.</p><p>Все озадаченно примолкли и тут же заговорили все разом, сумбурно выражая сочувствие.</p><p>- Все равно мой сон обиднее! - прорвался сквозь гомон возмущенный крик Рё. </p><p>С ним согласились так, будто утешали самого маленького в семье, а Окура сидел и хмуро думал, что карьера джоннис-айдола никогда не сравнится с прокуренным полумраком его мечты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Окура/Камэ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Серия драбблов.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. </p><p>- Я бы хотел научиться играть на барабанах, - бормочет Камэ. Окура прижимается спиной к его плечу и почти не дышит - фотограф каждый раз так страшно кричал "не двигайтесь!", что даже Кадзуя под конец начал тихо хихикать, вполне искренне, хоть и слегка истерично.<br/>- С ударными - как с девушкой, долгие отношения возможны, только если есть чувства, - умничает Окура. Кадзуя вздыхает, как Ромео по Джульетте. - Приходи завтра в обед, попробуешь.<br/>...Камэ пришел. И вытащил из сумки коробку с бэнто - раз уж по его вине товарищу по агентству придется пропустить обед, то пусть хотя бы не останется голодным.<br/>- Окура-кун. Ты в курсе, что к твоей подружке пришел любовник? - зубоскалит Рё. Камэ вдохновенно стучит по напольному барабану, то и дело теряя палочки, и ничего не видит и не слышит.<br/>- Ты знаешь, Рё-тян, - задумчиво жует Окура. - Если он так готовит каждый день, то я ей даже завидую.</p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p>Кадзуя с тяжелым вздохом поставил обувь рядом с собой и огляделся по сторонам: надеть это, да еще и (о, боги!) обмотать вокруг щиколоток и закрепить ремешки было бы возможно только сидя. В танцклассе из мебели наблюдался только станок, но балансировать на нем, как попугайчик на проводах?<br/>- Надевай уже, - фыркнул от двери Окура. Широкими шагами пересек расстояние до Камэ и присел на корточки. - Я помогу застегнуть.<br/>Двенадцать метров по коридору оказались сущим мучением: Камэ шатался, едва переставляя подгибающиеся ноги, и если бы не Окура, крепко поддерживающий его под локоть, неизвестно, как бы закончилось это путешествие.<br/>Но оно того стоило. Выражение лица Рё, увидевшего Камэ в восьмисантиметровых шпильках, можно было фотографировать и продавать фанаткам. Дороже стоили бы только фотографии Рё, сообразившего, кто тут теперь самый невысокий.</p><p> </p><p>3. </p><p>- Не так уж это и сложно! - уже почти кричит Кадзуя. - Надо просто перебороть себя. Вот я никогда не ел помидоры, а один раз попробовал, и мне понравилось.<br/>- Иди ты со своими помидорами, - стонет Окура, и Камэ кажется, что его лицо в темноте слегка фосфоресцирует.<br/>- Можно подумать, ты тут один такой нежный! - еще больше возмущается Камэ. - Я тоже поначалу ужасно боялся. А Мару до сих пор себя преодолевает. И ничего, живы!<br/>- Я не могуууу, - скулит Окура, и его губы дрожат. - Я хочу вниз!<br/>Камэ раздраженно переключает тумблер на пульте, и их с Окурой подошвы звучно впечатываются в пол.<br/>- Дорогая, я дома. На земле, - жалко шутит Окура, дрожащими пальцами путаясь в ремнях страховки. Камэ его почти жаль. Он морщит лоб, пытаясь придумать еще один способ, и быстро освобождается от своих ремней.<br/>- Давай еще раз, - говорит он, одним рывком затягивая уже полураспущенную "сбрую" на груди Окуры. - Последний.<br/>А затем обхватывает его руками свою талию и нажимает на пульте нужную кнопку.<br/>То, что на Камэ нет страховки, Окура понимает уже под потолком и так сжимает руки, что у Кадзуи хрустят ребра.<br/>То, что надо было бояться высоты, Окура понимает уже на земле, вдоволь наоравшись на ненормального Камэнаси. В воздухе бояться было некогда - он слишком испугался за Камэ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Опять порвал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ЯмаПи, Джин.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Это что такое?! Опять порвал! У тебя совесть есть? Совесть, говорю, есть у тебя?</p><p>Джин глухо застонал и попытался зарыться головой в подушку. Звук слишком громкий, свет слишком яркий, запахи слишком резкие, постель слишком жаркая, жизнь… отвратительно.</p><p>– Я хочу домой, – проскрипел он. Во рту было сухо, звук вышел сиплым и умер, едва родившись.</p><p>– Пока не выйдет, - хмыкнули рядом голосом Пи. – Пин истрепал твои джинсы. Я кинул их в стиральную машинку, потом зашью. Если будет, что.</p><p>С мягким шелестом задернулись шторы, одеяло само собой отлетело куда-то в сторону, и Джин открыл, наконец, глаза. Пахло по-прежнему резко, но уже вполне вкусно. Джин собирался понять, чем.</p><p>Напротив стоял Пи с кружкой в одной руке и таблетками в другой.</p><p>– Утро, пьяница.</p><p>– М-м, - замычал Джин, благодарно глотая воду. – Я дома.</p><p>– Уже? – удивился Пи. Джин хотел объяснить про звук, свет, запахи и постель, но понял, что не справится.</p><p>– Просто скажи «окаэри»!</p><p>Пи улыбнулся:</p><p>– Ага.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Хмурое утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камэ просыпается от шума: что-то звякает, шипит, льется вода. В окно уже продирается дневная зимняя хмарь, которую язык не повернется назвать солнцем. Давно пора вставать.<br/>Камэ откидывает одеяло, идет на кухню, ежась, смотрит на Коки, который в одних трусах стоит у плиты, поджаривая хлеб.</p><p>- Утро, - говорит Камэ хмуро и ничего не слышит в ответ. Когда он уже готов обидеться, Коки оборачивается:</p><p>- Ты замерз.</p><p>- Да? - удивляется Камэ, опуская голову. И понимает, что стоит, сжавшись, обняв себя за плечи и машинально потирая гусиную кожу на руках.</p><p>- Да. Оденься.</p><p>- А... Да. Сейчас.</p><p>Он идет обратно в комнату, ворошит скомканное одеяло и сваленные прямо на кресле вещи Коки, пытаясь найти знакомые синие клетки своей рубашки и совершенно позабыв, что вчера пришел в новой бело-красной ковбойке.</p><p>Ему хочется одеться и пойти домой, как можно скорее.</p><p>Но по всей квартире здорово пахнет жареным хлебом.</p><p>Так что Камэ накидывает рубашку Коки, тут же согреваясь, чувствуя волны уходящего из тела холода и вздрагивая от этого ощущения, и идет на кухню - завтракать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Болит голова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Камэ болит голова. Может, подхватил от кого-то заразу, а может, слишком долго стоял на ветру. Заболел ветром. Лоб пылает, в висках ломит, под веки словно насыпали песка. Камэ хочется, чтобы кто-то положил ему на голову что-нибудь прохладное - и да, мешочек со льдом подойдет. Хотя лучше бы - добрая прохладная ладонь.</p><p>Коки сидит рядом, то читая книгу, то отвечая на чьи-то е-мейлы в телефоне, и ни на кого не смотрит.</p><p>Камэ раздражен. Ему хочется, чтобы Коки поднял голову от книги, задал вопрос и тут же, не слушая ответа, сказал бы что-нибудь глупое. Тогда можно было бы возмутиться, голосом на полтона выше обычного сообщить, какой Коки дурак и как у Камэ болит голова. А потом демонстративно пересесть, скажем, к Уэде. Тот хотя бы молчит.</p><p>Коки перелистывает страницу не глядя, жмет на телефоне "отправить". У Камэ губы чешутся начать скандал.</p><p>"Что ты читаешь?" - спросит он нервно, всем своим видом и голосом давая понять, что это никому, ну совершенно никому не интересно. Коки не ответит. Или ответит что-нибудь плоско-смешное, в стиле их с Мару дуэта. Но хотя бы взгляд поднимет и посмотрит на Камэ.</p><p>"У тебя голова болит," - скажет он сразу. Или после паузы - но скажет. Коки всегда замечал такие вещи.</p><p>"Я заметил, умник! - зло скажет Камэ. - Что ты ко мне все время лезешь?"</p><p>Коки озадаченно умолкнет, и Камэ, совершенно нелогичный в своей глупой мстительности, глядя ему в глаза, чтобы не пропустить ни одной эмоции, добавит:<br/>"Ненавижу тебя!"</p><p>И со сместью вины и удовольствия будет наблюдать, как Танака недоуменно и обиженно поднимет брови.</p><p>Это будет - нет, не будет, но это могло быть... Нет, не могло. Камэ не настолько жесток, насколько раздражен, а Коки по-прежнему сидит рядом, с книгой на коленях и мобильником в руках.<br/>Можно сейчас встать, - болезненно думает Камэ, и его ленивые мысли ядовитыми реками плавят хрусткий от боли череп, - встать и демонстративно пересесть к Уэде. Слушать трескотню остальных сейчас ему не под силу, а Уэда хотя бы молчит. Но и Коки молчит. Смысл пересаживаться?</p><p>Коки жмет кнопки телефона, книга шелестит страницами, и Камэ вдруг думает, что с такой внимательностью Танака еще долго не доберется до левой корочки.</p><p>Он дожидается, пока Коки не вчитается в очередной абзац, после чего медленно, морщась от ломоты в висках, лезет в свою сумку.</p><p>"У меня болит голова" - читает Коки через минуту и поднимает глаза. Камэ сидит рядом, с мобильником в руке, изучая носки собственных ботинок.</p><p>- Я заметил, - говорит Танака, усмехаясь, и кладет прохладную ладонь на его пылающий лоб.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. О своём, о...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ. <br/>Разговоры о девочках и не только.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ...и такие две косички по обе стороны, прямо за ушами. Рыжие, блестят на солнце...</p><p>- Я не люблю рыжих.</p><p>- Да ну, неважно. Все равно они все крашеные. Главное, смотри: косички за ушами, потом вот так до плеча, а кончики до груди...</p><p>- И как грудь?</p><p>- Ничего так, вполне. Я бы даже... Эй, подожди, я не о том. В общем, волосы собраны по бокам, а сзади ничего нет. Голая шея. И позвонки над воротником так вы-сту-па-ют.</p><p>- Ого!</p><p>- Вот-вот. Я даже пожалел, что я не художник - мог бы нарисовать.</p><p>- По памяти? Лучше фотографировать. Ну, если бы был фотографом.</p><p>- Или остановить, если бы был цветочником. И вручить...</p><p>- ...горшок с кактусом! Или остановить и...</p><p>- ...сказать "Пройдемте в отделение"!</p><p>- Это если бы был полицейским?</p><p>- Ну да.</p><p>И оба хохочут.</p><p>Камэ - в одном носке, с кружкой чая в одной руке и пузырьком черного лака в другой. И Коки, который сидит рядом, поджав под себя босые пятки, и старательно, как первоклассник на уроках чистописания, красит ноготь большого пальца. От смеха кисточка дергается, на краю ногтя набухает пухлая густая капля.</p><p>- Ай! Руки кривые, сейчас ковер замараешь!</p><p>- Не кричи, ничего не будет. Дай салфетку?</p><p>- Держи. Нет, подожди, дай я. Клади кисточку сюда...</p><p>Коки послушно протягивает руки с чуть подрагивающими пальцами, Камэ сосредоточено стирает лишний лак смоченной в растворителе салфеткой. Коки думает, что у него уже устали ноги сидеть на пятках и надо бы поменять положение, а лучше встать и размяться, заодно дотянувшись до чайника и добавив кипятка в кружку Камэ. Камэ думает, что ходить в маникюрный салон, безусловно, результативно, но довольно дорого и, конечно, в половину не так весело, как к Коки.</p><p>Маникюр, педикюр, диеты, выщипанные брови, регулярная стрижка и покраска волос, многочасовые походы по магазинам за тряпками, сережки в ушах, блеск на губах и подведенные глаза на фотографиях - и это уже давно просто быт, без камеры за плечом и удушливого света софитов над головой. Иногда Камэ кажется, что он немного заблудился в лабиринте мира и вышел не к тому племени, но амазонки, вместо того, чтобы спустить на него собак, подарили бусы и вплели ему в волосы синие бантики. Иногда Камэ кажется, что вариант с собаками его бы устроил больше.</p><p>- Подожди, не мажь пока, пусть растворитель испарится.</p><p>- Да хватит уже, пусть так.</p><p>Коки тянется всем телом, встает на ноги, ойкает, ожесточенно трет отсиженную стопу и чуть не валится на низкий столик. Камэ тянет к себе поднос с чашками и конфетницей, спасая от, казалось бы, неминуемого столкновения. Говорит насуплено, досадуя на неловкость Танаки:</p><p>- У тебя три ногтя черные, а два - нет. Думаешь, это красиво?</p><p>- Ай, Кадзу, это же просто так, по приколу. С чего бы нам о красоте думать, мы же не девчонки.</p><p>Камэ уже открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но последняя фраза заставила его передумать. Болтовня с Коки (а точнее, темы, которые он выбирает для разговора) гораздо лучше всех байков, электрогитар, кожаных курток, крепких сигарет и еще более крепких напитков - всего того, что Камэ использует, чтобы доказать себе: амазонки все-таки ошиблись. Надо только вернуть бусы, содрать бантики (прямо с волосами, пусть!) и взять низкий старт от калитки - обратно в лабиринт, рассыпать эхо от собственного топота и приближающегося лая.</p><p>Коки стучит кружками, заново разливая чай, лезет на полку с дисками, что-то роняет, тянется за пультом. Камэ осторожно оттирает от черного лака указательный и безымянный пальцы.</p><p>- Фильм или матч? - спрашивает Коки. - Носок надень!</p><p>- Носок! - быстро реагирует Камэ. - В смысле... Я хотел сказать, матч. А где?..</p><p>- Ты на нем сидишь. И ползи ближе к одеялу, сегодня это надолго.</p><p>Камэ просовывает ноги под низкий столик, поближе к плошке с углями, до пояса укутывается одеялом. По другую сторону стола точно так же пристраивается Коки, щелкает пультом, отхлебывает чай и до отказа заполняет рот конфетами.</p><p>Камэ думает, что лучше болтовни с Коки может быть только бейсбол.</p><p>Коки вспоминает девушку с рыжими косичками и давит в себе вздох, чтобы не подавиться недожеванным шоколадом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Налёты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камэ стоит на кухне с чайником в руках и терпеливо ждет, пока Коки не выберет себе кружку. Камэ слишком часто пьет кофе, слишком часто меняет кружки и слишком редко вспоминает о сером кофейном налете, который, вообще-то, надо счищать хотя бы иногда. Нет-нет, с зубов он его регулярно счищает, а вот с кружек...</p><p>Коки необычайно привередлив: он отставляет на стол одну, другую, третью... шестую. На сушке кружек больше нет, так что он лезет в посудочный шкаф и долго роется там, чем-то звеня и пыхтя от стараний. Камэ молча переминается рядом, перехватывая чайник другой рукой - ручка уже успела нагреться и обжигает ладонь, а кожа босых ног покрывается мурашками от опасной близости кипятка.</p><p>- Вот, - говорит, наконец, Коки, выставляя на стол белую, без единого пятнышка чашку, и удовлетворенно наблюдает, как Камэ немного нервно бросает туда пакетик зеленого чая и заливает тяжелой, тут же вспыхнувшей паром водой. - Самая чистая.</p><p>- Зануда, - бурчит Камэ и дергается от брызнувшей на колено горячей капли.</p><p> </p><p>- Грязнуля, - подкалывает Коки, привычно шаря на полке с посудой. - Признайся, ты не пьешь из этой чашки просто потому, что не любишь ее?</p><p>- Просто потому что ты гость, - отрезает Камэ. Очень ровненько отрезает, красиво и совсем не больно, Коки только скалит зубы и выпячивает губы в шутовском поцелуе:</p><p>- Какой ты гостеприимный, японец старой закалки, чуууу!</p><p>Камэ отмахивается со смехом, задевает и роняет почти пустой картонный пакет из-под мыльного порошка. Скептически прищуривается, когда Коки читает ему лекцию о чистоте посуды: "Дело не в том, что ты их не моешь, Камэ-тян, просто твой кофе, ну... Одним словом, напиток янки. Из Америки приезжает только грязь... Весьма приятная грязь, я ведь не возражаю, но чистоты от нее... И нечего ржать. Так вот, я пью зеленый чай, а от него налета, как ты заметил, не... Да хватит уже ржать, мерзавец!" - и хохочет сам, не выдержав серьезного тона.</p><p>Вечером Камэ заваривает себе кофе, выкручивает на минимум звук на радио, удобно садится на диван и пьет медленно-медленно, смакуя каждый глоточек и разглядывая луну за окном. Допивает последние капли, сидит, прикрыв глаза и ощущая на языке уходящий горячий привкус пережженого кофе.</p><p>А потом идет на кухню и до лунного сияния оттирает белую чашку остатками мыльного порошка из помятого пакета.</p><p>Шесть грязных "хозяйских" кружек Коки не перебирает уже очень, очень, очень давно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. После дождичка на пятницу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки, суеверия.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По четвергам Коки совершенно переставал понимать, во-первых, женщин, а во-вторых, старшее поколение.</p><p>- Да не принимай ты такие подарки от этих девчонок, ради всех богов! - проскрипела-прошамкала Ёдзюцу-сан, троюродная бабушка соседки, чаще обитающая в доме Танака, чем у себя. - Они тесто когда замесят, каплю крови из пальца капнут, печений напекут, а ты попробуешь - и вмиг в нее влюбишься. Как тебе?</p><p>Коки только скептически хмыкнул. Во-первых, он сильно сомневался, что современные девушки умеют печь такое вкусное печенье. Во-вторых, он сам его купил в кондитерской на углу. Ну и, наконец, верить в бредни соседской бабушки? Он не суеверный идиот.</p><p>- Ёдзюцуся-сан, еще чаю? Коки, сынок, тебя к телефону.</p><p>Коки кивнул и так стремительно взял с места в карьер, что споткнулся о собаку и чуть не врезался в выходящего из дома брата.</p><p>- Танака Коки, слушаю!</p><p>- Танака-кун, извини, я завтра не смогу. Отменим?</p><p> </p><p>Коки весь вчерашний вечер собирал-разбирал камеру, примерял новые линзы и перебирал ремешки. И все время нервно косился на телефон - зазвенит? нет? Телефон не звонил. На джинсах обнаружилось пятно от шоколада, Коки драил их щеткой с мыльным порошком. Потом старательно водил утюгом по сине-белым клеткам свежей рубашки.</p><p>Телефон не звонил.</p><p>Коки даже спал как-то нервно, все время ожидая первых нот мелодии входящих на сотовом - хотя, честно говоря, дурную привычку звонить по ночам из всех своих знакомых имел только он один.</p><p>Телефон не звонил.</p><p>На завтрак были мятые бутерброды с помидорами и сыром. Коки решил, что надо взять парочку и с собой - точнее, по парочке. Со вздохом заменил в двух бутербродах помидоры на ветчину, аккуратно уложил в мешочек для бенто, затянул тесемки... Телефон не звонил. <br/>Коки не выдержал и набрал номер сам:</p><p>- Ну что, Камэ-кун, едем?</p><p>- Едем, едем...</p><p>...В окно влетел протяжный сигнал подъехавшего такси. Рубашка, высохшие за ночь джинсы, камера, сумка - Коки "поправил прическу", мало отличавшуюся от лысины, и вылетел на придомную стоянку. Телефон запиликал, когда таксист уже заводил мотор. Танаке как-то сразу не понравились эти печальные звуки.</p><p>- Камэ-кун, я уже еду... что?</p><p>- Знаешь... возвращайся.</p><p>- Что?..</p><p>- Отменим, ладно?</p><p> </p><p>По радио обещали бурю, так что мать попросила занести соломенные кресла из сада в дом. Потом - закрыть все окна и двери. Потом - снять белье с веревки во дворе. Правда, тут же заметила початую пачку шоколада около обогревателя и быстро вернула Коки назад.</p><p>- Лучше за печеньем проследи, чтоб не подгорело. Два противня в духовке, - сказала она, снимая фартук. - Сама белье сниму, а то после твоих рук...</p><p>Коки шумно оскорбился, тайком слизывая с пальцев шоколад, но спорить не стал - было уже попросту не с кем. Из духовки пахло умопомрачительно вкусно - ванилью, орехами, шоколадом и, конечно, сладким печеным тестом. Рядом на доске лежал круглый, усыпанный мукой колобок, пока без формы и без начинки.</p><p>Последнее Коки решил исправить.</p><p>Он не суеверный идиот, вы что! Он рэпер, серьезный, брутальный, бритый, гоняющий на байках - образ того самого уличного хулигана, которого так обожают девчонки и так не любят добропорядочные домохозяйки. Но кроме того, что он серьезный, брутальный, налысо бритый и гоняющий на байке, он еще и очень романтичный рэпер, и с этим, увы, уже ничего не поделать.<br/>Коки вздохнул и потянулся к игольнице.</p><p> </p><p>Так бывает - один к одному. Если бы Коки не взбрело в голову просмотреть список входящих звонков и исходящих мейлов, он бы вряд ли заметил сложившуюся за последний месяц тенденцию:</p><p>"Камэ-тян, извини, я не смогу"</p><p>"Кадзуя, я не еду, прости"</p><p>"Может, отменим? У меня..."</p><p>"Камэ, прости, что опять подво..."</p><p>...и, наверное, не придал бы значения красным запекшимся точкам на пальцах Камэ, которые тот старательно прятал, приглашая Коки к себе домой на чай с пирогом.</p><p>Ёдзюцу-сан - не единственная суеверная старушка на всю Японию. А Коки - не единственный романтичный джоннис на все агенство.</p><p>Если бы Кадзуя об этом знал, он бы, возможно, смущался немножко меньше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Ёйко</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ммм, алло, - пробурчал Камэ в трубку. Голос оказался совершенно сонным, речь невнятной. Коки ясно представил, как Кадзуя прижимает трубку к уху и пытается не заснуть обратно, не открывая при этом глаз.</p><p>- Ты спишь? - зачем-то все же переспросил он. - Поедешь вечером в Харадзюку?</p><p>- Не могу, - промямлил Камэ и, кажется, перевернулся на другой бок. - Мне еще Ёйко-тян из садика забирать...</p><p>Коки еще минуту оторопело слушал тишину, а потом все же отключил связь. Камэ, видать, отключился еще раньше - а может, вообще в это утро не включался, приняв Коки за продолжение сна.</p><p> </p><p>- ...Я пока не планирую жениться и заводить детей, - с вежливой улыбкой подхватил "эстафетную палочку" Камэ. - Не знаю, что будет через десять лет, но я, скорее всего, еще не женюсь, так что и детей у меня не будет. Но все же я надеюсь, что...</p><p>Коки хмуро слушал весь этот боги-какой-правдивый-треп и чертыхался в душе. Если бы ему дали право придумывать и распределять награды, он бы одарил всех КАТ-ТУН почетным титулом главных лжецов Агенства.</p><p>- Танака-кун? - осторожно напомнила о себе журналистка.</p><p>- Эээ. Да! Я не думаю, что быть женатым - плохо. Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня было много детей - стать для них таким крутым папочкой. Я привык общаться с братьями, так что мне бы хотелось иметь сына, но дочь - это тоже неплохо. Очень неплохо! Когда она будет маленькой, я...</p><p> </p><p>- Кажется, ты наговорил слишком много, так что половину твоего бреда попросту вырежут, - хмыкнул Мару, когда они уже попрощались с журналистами и складывали вещи в гримерке. Камэ с хмурым видом, ни на кого не глядя, как попало упихивал в сумку тренировочный костюм. - Что, правда так хочешь детей?</p><p>- Особенно дочку, - ввернул Тагути. - А как бы ты ее назвал, Коки?</p><p>- Ёйко, - буркнул Танака, не задумываясь, и замер, пытаясь сообразить, где слышал это имя. Так и не вспомнил, со вздохом натянул куртку, закинул за плечо сумку и, развернувшись к двери, нос к носу столкнулся с Камэ.</p><p>- А что, хорошая идея, - улыбнулся тот. - Поедешь вечером в Харадзюку?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Видеть, но не слышать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ.<br/>Совместная встреча Нового года.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Дарума - символическая фигурка безглазого будды: один глаз ему рисуют на новый год, загадывая желание, которое дарума должен исполнить в течение года. Как только желание исполнено, даруме рисуют второй глаз.<br/>** В Японии в новогоднюю ночь принято бить в колокол 108 раз. По давнему поверью, каждый удар колокола снимает один из человеческих грехов, поэтому его выходят слушать все, кто может. Кто не может - включает телевизор, так как колокольный звон передают в прямом эфире.<br/>*** Сны в ночь на первое января считаются вещими.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Камэ, Камээээ! Я забыл мандарины в такси!</p><p>- Я взял.</p><p>- Фууух. Не пора включать телевизор?</p><p>- Рано еще.</p><p>- А я бы все-таки лучше поехал к храму...</p><p>- Ты же знаешь, это нежелательно. Такие толпы, столько камер, нам это нужно?</p><p>- Я понимаю, но все-таки...</p><p>- Подай дуршлаг, пожалуйста.</p><p>- Что?.. Дур...</p><p>- Вон ту круглую сетку с ручкой.</p><p>- А... А!</p><p>Камэ притворно-укоризненно покачал головой, и Коки прекратил делать вид, что оказался на собственной кухне впервые в жизни. Впрочем, тут же споткнулся о пакет с мандаринами и картинно свалился на пол, но "из последних сил" протянул Камэ нужную ему утварь.</p><p>- Врунишка, - заулыбался тот.</p><p>- Давай я подержу? - тут же вскочил Коки.</p><p>- Вот над этой кастрюлей.</p><p>- Не обожгись.</p><p>- Не говори под руку.</p><p>- Ого, какая длинная лапша!</p><p>- Это хорошо.</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Доставай миски.</p><p>Если бы Коки спросили, что его смущает во всей этой предновогодней суете, он бы, наверное, даже не смог сформулировать - вроде бы, лапша сварена, мандарины и моти куплены, открытки друзьям и родственникам разосланы, стены и дверь украшены и даже подарочные конверты для соседских детей подготовлены (стараниями Камэ, Коки до такого и не додумался бы) - но чего-то все равно не хватает. В Японии не так уж много праздников, тем более таких больших, как этот, и если на Золотую неделю принято встречаться с друзьями, а на Рождество - с любимыми людьми, то Новый год всегда оставался вечером исключительно семейным. В понимании Коки, конечно. Но это же Коки.</p><p>- Брось, - сказал ему Камэ накануне. - По статистике, более семидесяти процентов молодых людей в последние годы предпочитают праздновать Новый год в кругу друзей, а не семьи.</p><p>- Но... - Коки сделал жалобное лицо, но Камэ предусмотрительно отвернулся к украшенным гирляндами витринам.</p><p>- К тому же, мои родители уезжают на горячие источники, так что всех традиций соблюсти все равно бы не получилось.</p><p>- О... - Коки переделал лицо на сочувствующее - Камэ видел это в отражении мерцающего стекла.</p><p>- Лучше встречать год с приятелем, чем в одиночку, правда? И потом, я неплохо готовлю новогоднюю лапшу.</p><p>.На полминуты воцарилась очень городская и очень предновогодняя тишина - с перезвоном колокольчиков на дверях магазинов, с гомоном прохожих, не успевших закончить покупки, с плеском луж, взбиваемых колесами машин. Коки со вздохом натянул капюшон:</p><p>- Во-он в том магазинчике продаются очень хорошие моти. И даруму заодно купим.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты собираешься закрашивать своего даруму? - позвал Коки. - Я своего - уже.</p><p>- Я тоже уже. Но разве это полагается делать не первого января? - с сомнением спросил Камэ, устраиваясь у стола и с наслаждением протягивая ноги на нагреватель. Коки передал через стол одеяло и пожал плечами:</p><p>- Все равно он исполняет желание в течение года. Без разницы, когда начнется отсчет. Не пора включать телевизор?</p><p>- Ты спрашивал две минуты назад.</p><p>- Если бы мы пошли к храму...</p><p>- То мерзли бы где-нибудь на площади в толпе людей еще почти целый час.</p><p>- И что нам делать целый час?</p><p>- Можем попытаться вместить в этот жалкий отрезок времени как можно больше самых приятных грехов. Все равно после колокола мы станем чисты, как младенцы.</p><p>- К... к-ха... Каких грехов?</p><p>Камэ подавил улыбку, страясь не обернуться и не испортить весь эффект прямым взглядом - в конце концов, красные уши Коки прекрасно видно и в зеркало:</p><p>- Можно начать с обжорства.</p><p>Коки оторопело окинул взглядом накрытый стол, выдохнул и потянулся за мандиринкой. Камэ сосредоточенно, в три приема, разливал чай.</p><p>- Предпочитаешь грешить под новый год?</p><p>- А когда еще? В году есть целая неделя, предназначенная как раз под грехи.</p><p>- То есть, с Рождества? Почему?</p><p>Камэ выразительно подвигал бровями, но Коки изобразил свой самый непонимающий взгляд. Ему некогда было думать, он старался почистить мандаринку по всем правилам старого японского этикета. Получалось пока плохо. Надо вспомнить, как его учила мама на прошлый год...</p><p>- Ну какой ты глупый, - не выдержал Камэ. - Целый год надо быть хорошим мальчиком, чтобы Санта-Клаус принес на Рождество подарки.</p><p>- Ты должен был сказать мне об этом раньше! - возмутился Коки. - Я целую неделю вел себя хорошо, хотя была такая возможность! Ну много ли успеешь нагрешить за час?</p><p>- За сорок шесть минут.</p><p>- Тем более!</p><p>- Главное - начать. - Камэ отобрал у Коки замусоленную мандаринку и в два движения почистил ее аккуратным "цветком лотоса". - Сакэ?</p><p>Коки со стуком захлопнул рот, послушно поднимая стаканчик.</p><p> </p><p>- Надо было взять виски.</p><p>- Ты сам хотел традиционного нового года.</p><p>- Просто я не очень люблю сакэ.</p><p>- Пей чай.</p><p>- Ум... Хорошо. Мы пойдем сегодня на улицу?</p><p>- Сегодня? Вряд ли, - Камэ улыбнулся, Коки со смешком ткнул его в бок:</p><p>- Ты понял, про что я.</p><p>- Тоже вряд ли. Утром пойдем... Что там ночью-то делать? К тому же, надо лечь пораньше, чтобы увидеть длинный подробный сон.</p><p>- Я бы хотел увидеть во сне тебя.</p><p>- Хорошо, что мы не взяли виски.</p><p>- Эй!</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Я ждал что-нибудь вроде: "Я тоже хотел бы увидеть тебя, Коки"!</p><p>- Я и так тебя вижу, Коки. - Камэ сдавленно захихикал в мандариновую кожуру. Коки возмущенно взмахнул руками, едва не сбив стаканчик с недопитым сакэ:</p><p>- Ты не романтик!</p><p>- Если романтики - это те, кто говорят все напрямую, то я не знаю, зачем они нужны. Слова убивают чувства. Их нужно видеть самому, а не слышать о них.</p><p>- Э? - Коки озадаченно опустил руки.</p><p>- Если хочешь, чтобы тебя разлюбили, скажи: "Я тебя люблю". Если хочешь, чтобы тебя бросили, скажи "Мы с моей девушкой...".</p><p>- То есть, ты никогда не скажешь мне: "Я тебя люблю"?</p><p>Камэ уже деловито работал палочками, стараясь в один прием засосать похожую на длинную змею лапшу и при этом не обляпаться и не обжечься, поэтому в ответ на вопрос только выпучил глаза и промычал что-то маловразумительное.</p><p>"Если бы я так хлюпал, - с внезапно нахлынувшей нежностью подумал Коки, - родители бы обязательно сделали мне замечание". Ему было немного стыдно перед ними: его отпустили с такой готовностью, что - Коки был уверен - наверняка по приходу завалят расспросами о его новой девушке. Надо будет или сделать грустное лицо и наврать, что его бросили, или, наоборот, сочинить несколько правдоподобных фактов о "подружке". Как без обмана и недомолвок сообщить отцу с матерью, в какой компании он встречал новый год, Коки представлял смутно.</p><p>- Камэ, эй. А что, с первого января и врать нельзя?</p><p>- Это ведь тоже грех, - с серьезным видом кивнул Камэ, подвигая к себе стаканчик с сакэ. - У Санты есть блокнот, в него все-все записывается.</p><p>- То есть, ммм... Что ты делаешь?</p><p>- Допиваю твое сакэ, пока ты его не пролил, растяпа.</p><p>- Непрямой поцелуй, чуууууу! - тут же завопил Коки. Камэ поперхнулся и раскашлялся - больше от неожиданности и громкости вопля, чем от глупой шутки.</p><p>- Дурак! - просипел он, когда, наконец, отдышался и вытер слезы. Коки подполз ближе, сел в покаянную позу:</p><p>- Как насчет прямого?</p><p>- Извинения? - не понял Камэ.</p><p>- Поцелуя, - нахально уточнил Коки.</p><p>- Эм, Коки...</p><p>- До колокола еще несколько минут, а ты сам говорил, что нужно успевать грешить.</p><p>- Но я не...</p><p>- Ничего не знаю! Я уже настроился.</p><p>Камэ попытался отползти, но запутался ногой в одеяле и свалился на спину. Коки навис сверху, беззастенчиво разглядывая его лицо. Камэ сузил глаза и с мрачной решимостью сжал зубы, глядя, как Коки опускается ниже, касается носом его щеки... сглатывает и молчит.</p><p>- И? - не выдержал, наконец, Кадзуя.</p><p>- М... Все-таки можно? - застенчиво улыбнулся Коки.</p><p>- О боги, Танака, ну... слов просто нет! - Камэ закатил глаза и, схватив Коки за уши, поцеловал его сам.</p><p>По крайней мере, сейчас Коки был даже рад, что не смог уговорить Камэ встречать новый год с семьей.</p><p> </p><p>- Оооо, нет-нет-нет! Скорее, слезь с меня, ты тяжелый!</p><p>- Подумаешь, я же не возмущаюсь, что ты колешься во всех местах, где вообще-то должно быть мягко... Да что случилось?</p><p>Камэ вместо ответа щелкнул пультом, и экран телевизора засветился, честно отображая толпы вопящего народа на площади около главного храма. Колокол еще покачивался, но монахи уже кланялись собравшимся, ловко уворачиваясь от летящих в их сторону жертвенных монеток. Камэ застонал, роняя голову на стол:</p><p>- О боги... Только полные придурки могли пропустить больше сотни колокольных ударов!</p><p>- Значит, мы входим в новый год со старыми грехами? - Коки спокойно глотнул остывшего чая из чашки Камэ. - Забавно.</p><p>- Мог бы хотя бы извиниться и попытаться меня утешить, - возмутился Камэ. - Ведь это ты виноват!</p><p>- Я подарю тебе на рождество два подарка - за себя и за Санту. Подойдет в качестве утешения?</p><p>Уголки губ Камэ уже предательски ехали вверх, но он все же напустил на себя серьезный вид и дотошно уточнил:</p><p>- А извинения?</p><p>Коки посопел, помялся, неуклюже переполз к Камэ за спину и осторожно обвил руками его плечи. Прошептал в ухо:</p><p>- И извинения будут, если хочешь.</p><p>- Хочу, - Камэ едва заметно, чтобы не сбросить чужие ладони, пожал плечами. - Только не забудь напомнить мне завтра, чтобы я нарисовал своему даруме второй глаз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Черновик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Зарисовка по мотивам старой сказки.<br/>Не окончено и заброшено.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Персонажи: Джин, Камэ, каттуновцы.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Лос-Анджелесе зима теплая и сырая, изредка вздрагивающая мокрым и пронизывающим снежным грязно-белым ветром, и от осени отличается только паром изо ртов детей и мрачными взглядами взрослых. Если бы весной не было солнца, можно было бы решить, что сезонов всего два – пыльная автомобильно-бензиновая жара и колючий холод. Но весной солнце было.<br/>
Оно появлялось сначала робко, из-за тяжелых серых туч, посылало застенчивые закатные улыбки в самые верхние окна многоэтажек. Потом чуть смелее пробегалось по витринам магазинов, зеркалам машин и как-то незаметно образовавшимся лужам и сосулькам и, поняв, что ему не рады только самые угрюмые и занятые, широким взмахом лучей заливало улицы и незашторенные комнаты.<br/>
На следующий же день в больших и маленьких развлекательных и торговых центрах появлялись весенние скидки и распродажи, а пожилые хозяйки устраивали ритуально-традиционные генеральные уборки, предусмотрительно выгнав младших детей в парк аттракционов, а старших – на концерты и свидания.<br/>
Вот и в этом году, едва заметив сверкающих солнечных зайчиков на витринах и неизвестно когда появившихся сосульках, большие и малые директора клубов и развлекательных центров, зарабатывающие на хорошем настроении молодежи, распорядились подготавливать помещения и закупать оптом сладости и выпивку, а сами поехали договариваться со спонсорами. В клубе, где в свободное время подрабатывал Джин, намечалось что-то грандиозное, так что ни у него, ни у его коллег-приятелей даже мысли не возникало отпроситься в «день икс» с работы.<br/>
- Говорят, китайских воздушных гимнастов привезут, - говорил один. – Самое популярное в мире шоу.<br/>
- Чушь, - возражали ему. – Это же не цирк, это концертный зал. Тут поют, а не под потолком летают.<br/>
- Вот бы «Плэйсибо»! – вздыхал другой. Над ним посмеивались – все знали, что директор очень негативно отзывается о роке.<br/>
- С Мадонной договорились, - авторитетно заявлял третий. Ему доверяли, но в Мадонну все же не очень верили.<br/>
Перекур и обед стали очень популярны.<br/>
Когда работникам дали задание строить помост над сценой, настраивать микрофоны и инструменты и натягивать страховку под потолком, все сошлись во мнении, что планируется выступление Мадонны на фоне китайских воздушных гимнастов, и спорить прекратили.</p><p>- Джин, дружище, - услышал Джин, уже застегивая молнию на сумке. – У меня для тебя хорошая новость.<br/>
Когда босс говорил «дружище», это означало, что ничего хорошего теперь ждать не следует. Исключения были настолько редкими, что Джин предпочел о них не вспоминать, чтобы напрасно не надеяться.<br/>
- И какая же? Дружище… – уныло поинтересовался он. Босс с умным видом поцокал языком, подмигнул и заговорщицки понизил громкость:<br/>
- У тебя ведь папаша японец?<br/>
- Ну? – Джин добавил в голос неприязненные нотки, будто ему неловко об этом вспоминать. На деле же хотелось домой, поесть и скорее сесть на телефон. Жутко ревнивой подружке уже надоело ждать, когда ее бойфренд соизволит оторваться от учебы и работы и позвать ее на свидание, и она взялась за фантазирование, в красках и некультурных выражениях расписывая ему его предполагаемую любовницу. Приходилось звонить ежевечерне, чтобы хоть как-то сворачивать неуемные фантазии в нужное русло.<br/>
- И японский ты знаешь?<br/>
- Немного, - уклончиво ответил Джин. Переводить какие-нибудь инструкции к микроволновкам и новым микрофонам для караоке не хотелось тем более.<br/>
- Тогда слушай. Ты уже, наверное, знаешь, кто к нам приезжает. Нам срочно нужен переводчик. Начальство вовремя не подсуетилось, а у тех с английским, оказывается, вообще плохо. Возьмешься?<br/>
- Я японский знаю, - перебил Джин. – Не китайский.<br/>
- Так это и есть японцы. Японская шоу-группа. Поют, танцуют, сальто делают. Дружище, не подведи, а? От штатной работы освобожу.<br/>
- Что делать-то надо? – с тщательно отрепетированным вздохом поинтересовался Джин. Босс просиял.</p><p>Дело оказалось несложное, но муторное и требующее много энергии. Гости и впрямь оказались из Японии, и их понадобилось встретить в аэропорту, довезти до отеля, помочь обустроиться, покормить в ресторане и отвезти в клуб для первой репетиции и знакомства со сценой, а к вечеру препроводить обратно в отель. Зазнавшиеся артисты не обращали на Джина ровно никакого внимания, оживленно обмениваясь впечатлениями или попросту подремывая в душном салоне автомобиля.<br/>
- У тебя почти нет акцента, - тихонько сказали рядом. Джин слишком резко повернул голову – похожий на девочку японец испуганно отшатнулся. Из пятерых певцов только двое выглядели парнями, да и то их возраст на глаз было почти невозможно определить, Джину они все казались подростками, хотя были едва ли не старше.<br/>
- Я напугал тебя? Извини, - поспешно повинился Джин. Наверное, на японском это прозвучало не очень вежливо, но Джин был японцем лишь наполовину и всю жизнь прожил в Лос-Анджелесе.<br/>
- Ничего. Но пожалуйста, говори тише.<br/>
- Почему? – Джин невольно понизил голос и огляделся. В машине был водитель, дремлющий оператор с выключенной камерой на переднем сидении и Джин с японцем на заднем. – Не понимаю.<br/>
- Не спрашивай. Просто немного убавь громкость. Ты говорил, тебя зовут Джин, верно? Я Камэ.<br/>
- Приятно познакомиться, Камэ, - пробормотал Джин. – Как дела?<br/>
Новый знакомый тихонько засмеялся. Джин и сам смутился так по-дурацки прозвучавшей фразе.<br/>
- Ты штатный переводчик, Джин? – все так же тихо поинтересовался Камэ.<br/>
- Нет, я просто… ммм… просто работник. Подметаю, поливаю цветы, разгружаю машину с пивом, меняю лампы. Жвачки от столиков отдираю… - Джин запнулся, чувствуя, что пример со жвачками был лишним. – Это мне случайно довелось прокатиться в машине со звездами. Вряд ли еще в жизни так повезет.<br/>
«Звезда» молчал. Джин уже решил, что о нем забыли, когда Камэ наклонился чуть ближе и, едва шевеля губами, прошептал:<br/>
- Если обещаешь не задавать вопросов, я покажу тебе, как живется в мире «звезд».<br/>
Джин оторопело взглянул в темные глаза напротив, ошарашено моргнул и покорно пожал протянутую руку.<br/>
Улица уже была залита горячим желтым светом. Концерт планировался на завтра.</p><p>- Ребята, это Джин. Ближайшие два дня он проведет с нами.<br/>
Нанятые клубом машины остановились около главного гостиничного входа, и "звезды" высыпали на улицу, щурясь на солнце и ежась на прохладном весеннем ветру. Казалось, слов Камэ никто даже не услышал, но стоило машинам отъехать чуть дальше...<br/>
- Джин, надо же, - хмыкнул самый высокий из японцев. - А я и не думал, что в Америке есть люди.<br/>
- Тагучи, закрой рот, - беззлобно посоветовал лысый, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия: - Я Коки. Вон тот недовольный - Уэда, а вот этот замерзший - Мару.<br/>
- Я умею разговаривать, - прищурился названный Уэдой, едва мазнув по Джину взглядом. - Мы тут до утра стоять будем?<br/>
- Вещи должны уже отнести, а номера мы забронировали заранее, вам не о чем... - заволновался Джин, но его мягко перебили:<br/>
- Тебе тоже не о чем беспокоиться, Джин-кун. И учти, ужинаешь ты с нами.<br/>
- Но... если у меня нет денег?<br/>
- Это не твоя забота.<br/>
- Кадзу, пойдем уже внутрь! - с царственным возмущением позвал Уэда. - Пофлиртовать можешь и по пути.<br/>
- Верно, - улыбнулся Камэ, первым переступая порог раздвижных дверей. - Идемте.<br/>
- Тебя зовут Кадзу? - удивился Джин. Впервые в своей жизни он оказался в фойе гостиницы, да еще и такой дорогой - мраморный пол, пушистые ковры, белые кожанные диваны, огромные, как в театре, хрустальные люстры, столики с бесплатными напитками и сигаретами... Он вдруг ужасно застеснялся своих джинсов и прошлогодней, купленной на распродаже куртки - а ведь ему казалось, что он оделся достаточно нарядно для встречи иностранных гостей. Утешало только то, что сами гости тоже прилетели не во фраках. - А Камэ - это что, фамилия?<br/>
- Ты обещал не задавать вопросов.<br/>
На стойке уже лежали три серебристых ключика-брелока с прицепленными к ним магнитными картами-ключами.<br/>
- Чур, я ночую с Мару! - вскинул руку Тагучи, едва вся компания оказалась в пустом гостиничном коридоре. - А то Коки храпит.<br/>
- Я не храплю! - тут же возмутился Коки.<br/>
- Он не храпит! - подтвердил, не оборачиваясь, Камэ. - Так что Тагучи ночует с Коки, Мару с Уэдой, а Джин со мной.<br/>
- Ты с ума сошел? - поразился Джин. - То есть... извини. Вам что, разрешают приглашать в гости кого ни попадя?<br/>
- Ну, ты ведь никому не скажешь, - подмигнул Камэ. - А Джонни-сан сейчас не до нас.<br/>
- Джонни - это ваш босс?<br/>
- Без вопросов! А сейчас переодеваемся - и ужинать.</p><p>Время проносилось слишком быстро, чтобы можно было успеть заметить хоть что-нибудь. Солнце потихоньку клонилось к земле, воздух ощутимо похолодал, но в полутемном, теплом ресторане этого не замечал никто. Ужин тоже оказался для Джина необычным - в огромных, но тесных фастфудах, где он привык обедать, было светло, жарко, громко играла музыка, резко пахло горячим маслом, но зато и еда была простая и без изысков, ее можно было есть прямо руками, не утруждая себя накалыванием жареной картошки на тупую пластмассовую вилку, и громко всасывать остатки колы через мятую трубочку. В самом дорогом на весь город японском ресторане, где босс заказал столик для звездных гостей, Джин сидел как в музее современного искусства.<br/>
- Поверить не могу, что тебя надо учить, - фыркнул Коки. - Ты так свободно говоришь по-японски, но при этом не умеешь есть палочками?<br/>
- Вот этот палец сюда, - терпеливо показывал Мару. - А вот этот... нет, не сюда, а...<br/>
- Я не был в Японии, - огрызнулся уже вспотевший от усилий Джин. Поначалу его окатывало мгновенным страхом, когда язык словно самовольно выдавал что-нибудь грубое, но постепенно стало понятно, что обижаться на несдержанного "переводчика" никто не собирается.<br/>
- Ничего, научится, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Камэ. - А вот и наш официант! Мне рамэн со свининой и жареный рис с овощами.<br/>
- Мисосиро и якисоба с морепродуктами.<br/>
- Тэмпуру и салат из вакамэ.<br/>
- Гюдон и сасими.<br/>
- Овощные палочки и морковный сок.<br/>
- Уэда у нас на диете, - подмигнул ошарашенному Джину Тагучи. Уэда прищурился из-под челки:<br/>
- По крайней мере, это полезнее твоей говядины. А от сырой рыбы в голове могут завестить черви!<br/>
- Рыбу лучше есть в Чиба, - мечтательно закатил глаза Коки. - Вот однажды мы с дедушкой...<br/>
- Твоя очередь, Джин-кун, - мягко напомнил Камэ. Тот сморщился, как от лимонного сока:<br/>
- А что-нибудь нормальное тут есть? Ну, там... пицца или... сэндвичи?<br/>
- Это японский ресторан, сэр, - холодно-презрительным голосом сообщил официант. Японские гости покатились со смеху.<br/>
- Мы всегда ели то, что готовит мать, - промямлил растерянный Джин. - А она всю жизнь прожила в Америке.<br/>
- Ну вот и пробуй, пока есть возможность, - улыбнулся Мару.<br/>
- Действительно, Джин-кун, - кивнул Камэ. - Пользуйся случаем!<br/>
Джин пожал плечами - в конце концов, как он понял, ему за съеденное платить не придется.</p><p>Через пару часов, объевшийся и уставший, Джин мечтал только об одном: бухнуться в кровать и проспать до завтра. Но японцы были отвратительно бодры и энергичны и сразу после ужина пожелали поехать в клуб, присмотреться к сцене.<br/>
- В принципе, мы можем и импровизировать, - рассказывал Камэ, легко минуя ступеньку за ступенькой. - Но если есть возможность подготовиться, то никогда ее не упускаем. Надо проверить страховки, прикинуть размер сцены... Если не учесть каждую мелочь, какое-нибудь сальто назад может закончиться довольно печально.<br/>
- Да уж, представляю, - пропыхтел Джин, стараясь не отставать от широкого шага Кадзу. - Но почему этим занимается не менеджер?<br/>
Камэ только фыркнул:<br/>
- Не спрашивай.<br/>
На лестнице послышался топот - с независимым видом олимпийского чемпиона, ради шутки участвующего в городском любительском кроссе, Джина догонял Уэда, за ним прерывистой цепочкой тянулись остальные участники группы.<br/>
- Багаж привезли! - первым закричал прибежавший позже всех длинноногий Тагучи. - И костюмы! По шесть смен на каждого.<br/>
- Это значит, что за время концерта мы переоденемся шесть раз, - пояснил Мару специально для Джина. - Это такая специальная фишка...<br/>
- Или пять, - вдруг хитро улыбнулся Камэ. - Напомни-ка мне, Джин-кун, насколько наша группа знаменита в твоем городе?<br/>
- Да не то чтобы... - пробормотал Джин. Его вдруг накрыло предчувствием чего-то жуткого и грандиозного. - Я бы даже сказал, завтра город услышит о вас впервые.<br/>
Камэ улыбнулся шире:<br/>
- Чудесно.<br/>
Мару нахмурился, Коки изобразил на лице восхищение, Уэда покрутил пальцем у виска. До Джина медленно, но все же доходило.<br/>
- Вы что, хотите, чтобы я...<br/>
- Поздравляю! - Тагучи со всей дури хлопнул его ладонью по плечу. - Прославишься! Только жаль, что ты шестой, а не седьмой, а то бы принес удачу.<br/>
- Ничего, нам не в радугу наряжаться, - кивнул Коки.<br/>
- Да вы с ума сошли! - возмутился Джин, оборачиваясь к единственному, с его точки зрения, оплоту разума: - Уэда! эээ... сан. Уэда-сан, это же безумие полное! Я не знаю ни песен, ни...<br/>
- Чего там знать-то? - неожиданно для всех поддержал идею Уэда. - Кадзу слова напишет, за ночь выучишь. Тебе же не солировать.<br/>
- Вот и договорились, - подвел итог Камэ. Шокированный Джин переводил взгляд с одного на другого.<br/>
- А вам не влетит?<br/>
- Джонни не будет на концерте, - объяснил Мару.<br/>
- И ты обещал не задавать вопросов, - напомнил Камэ. - Ну что, согласен?<br/>
"Самое страшное, что со мной могут сделать, - решил Джин, - так это уволить. Мизерная цена за великолепную возможность".<br/>
- Сейчас весенние распродажи... - уже распинался о чем-то Коки. - Надо успевать...<br/>
Джин зажмурился и кивнул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Секреты в шкафу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Нас отпустили еще на час, - просветил Уэда, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения в зеркале. - Опять Камэнаси найти не могут. Расческу подай?</p><p>Коки пожал плечами. Подобное происходит уже не в первый раз, и только богам известно, где умудряется прятаться Камэ, что его не могут найти всем стаффом, и почему ему подобные выходки сходят с рук. Тагути опять играл в свою электронную игрушку, даже не выключив для разнообразия звук; в и без того шумной комнате Джин громко ссорился со спокойным, как будда, Уэдой; Мару разговаривал по телефону с кем-то очень глухим. Коки раздраженно распотрошил сумку, выхватив из вывалившейся кучи хлама недочитанную книгу и фонарик, и потихоньку, пока никто не видит, пробрался в гардеробную. Правда, почитать в тишине и тесноте в этот раз ему не удалось.</p><p>- Что ты здесь... - ошарашено начал он. Сбился и попытался начать снова: - Угадай, кого там ищут всем агенством?</p><p>Камэ только глубже зарылся носом в измявшуюся на коленях ткань чьего-то аляповато-праздничного кимоно, которое зачем-то накинул поверх футболки. Коки вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом на сваленное горой тряпье, предусмотрительно защелкнул дверь и зажмурился от запестревшей в глазах темноты.</p><p>- Ну, что опять случилось?</p><p>- Не знаю, - глухо ответил Камэ. - Думаешь, стоит мне волосы отрастить?</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- И губы красным накрасить.</p><p>- Будешь похож на гейшу.</p><p>Камэ пожал плечом:</p><p>- К этому и идет. Удивительно, что целевая аудитория у нас все еще состоит из девчонок, а не из пузатых извращенцев "за сорок".</p><p>Коки смущенно почесал кончик носа.</p><p>- Кто их разберет... Мне вот нравятся девчонки в джинсах, так почему девчонкам не могут нравиться парни в юбках?</p><p>- Ненавижу девчонок в джинсах, - пробурчал Камэ, опять пряча лицо в коленях. Несколько минут оба слушали, как по коридору мимо гардеробной быстрым шагом проходят люди. Кто-то громко поинтересовался, не нашли ли Камэнаси, и Коки сдавленно хрюкнул в кулак.</p><p>- Тебе смешно, - совсем уж обиженым голосом сказал Камэ.</p><p>- Это я радуюсь, - серьезно опроверг Коки, - что нашел твое убежище. Теперь, если тебя опять потеряют, я подойду к гардеробу и триумфально открою дверь...<br/>- Дурак, - фыркнул Камэ. - Ты меня не выдашь, я знаю.</p><p>Коки молча улыбнулся в темноте. Было слышно, как сопит носом Кадзуя - простыл, наверное, на прошлой фотосессии. Еще бы, такая холодина, а он в одной рубашке...</p><p>- Думаешь, пора выходить?</p><p>- Уэда говорил, нас отпустили на час.</p><p>- Из-за чего?</p><p>- Тебя ищут.</p><p>Камэ затрясся от беззвучного смеха, и Коки почувствовал, как от его движения под ними поехала куча одежды. Сидеть на ней стало сложнее, так что Коки с комфортом улегся - благо, ширина комнатки позволяла вытянуть ноги. В поясницу тут же врезалось что-то твердое, о чем он и не переминул сообщить Кадзуе.</p><p>- Ну ты нахал, - возмутился тот. - Разлегся на моих коленях и еще возмущается!</p><p>Коки проникся и возмущаться прекратил, тем более что опять пришлось затаиться - кто-то остановился прямо напротив их двери и долго не уходил, с кем-то сюсюкая по телефону.</p><p>- А я бы не отказался увидеть тебя в костюме гейши, - пробормотал Коки, прикрывая глаза и удобнее устраиваясь на острых коленках Камэ. - Тебе удивительно идут исторические шмотки.</p><p> </p><p>Через полтора часа их, спящих в ворохе смятых костюмов, обнаружил непонятно с чего заглянувший в гардеробную Джонни Китагава. Оглядел взъерошенного Камэ, завернутого в сползшее с одного плеча кимоно, и уткнувшегося ему в колени Коки, иронично хмыкнул и закрыл дверь. С пропущенными репетициями пусть разбирается менеджер, дело Джонни - вовремя предоставлять интересные идеи.</p><p>А ребята пусть отдохнут. Впереди еще много работы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки/Камэ<br/>День всех влюбленных</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Танака-кун, мы уже опаздываем. Нельзя ли побыстрее?</p><p>Коки, нарочно попытавшийся приотстать около стола Камэ, старательно завязававшего сумку, мысленно скривился:</p><p>- Да, я сейчас. Просто... Мне надо...</p><p>Что ему надо, Коки придумать еще не успел, но на помощь совершенно случайно пришел менеджер со своей грубоватой заботой воспитателя в детском саду:</p><p>- Хорошо, даю всем десять минут на туалет, но не больше.</p><p>Это была идея!..</p><p>- Камэ-тян, пойдешь?</p><p>- Я уже ходил. И давай скорее, действительно опаздываем.</p><p>Дурацкая, как оказалось.</p><p>День близился к вечеру. До обеда Коки решал, стоит ли вообще подкатывать Камэ с этой чертовой шоколадкой (выставлять себя девчонкой? одной из тех восторженных дурочек, которые состоят из розовых блесток и жить не могут без шоколадных сердечек в карамели? и ради кого это все - ради Камэ? н-нуу, в принципе, можно попробовать...). После обеда решал - как. Просто подойти и вручить? Ха-ха-ха. Рядом толчется группа, стафф, менеджер-без-чувства-юмора-но-с-чувством-ответственности, да кого только нет! И не факт, что Камэ его не пошлет вслух и громко, напоказ. Чтоб впредь неповадно было. Отловить где-нибудь, затащить в уголок и сунуть в руки? Еще одна проблема - свободных мест в этом корпусе практически нет, а в относительно пустые уголки предприимчивый Китагава уже приказал установить камеры. Однажды они с Кадзуей чуть не попалились, спасибо, хватило.</p><p>А сейчас их еще и развозят по разным студиям. Ну что за дурацкий день...</p><p>- Танака-кун, ты закончил свои дела? Можем ехать?</p><p>- Да, поехали, - вздохнул Коки.</p><p>Дурацкий.</p><p> </p><p>Куртку Коки кинул в стирку, джинсы - на кресло, сумку - за кровать, а потом, чертыхаясь, собирал все обратно, обшаривая карманы в поисках мобильного. Хотя бы сообщение-то он послать может? Не опоздать бы. Осталось полчаса до окончания дня. Точнее, двадцать две мину...</p><p>В кармашке сумки лежала небольшая, завернутая в красную фольгу плитка с прилепленным по центру бумажным сердечком.</p><p>"Для тугодума" - гласили знакомые корявые буквы.</p><p>Коки сунул телефон в карман, накинул куртку и открыл дверь.</p><p>С опозданием? Ну и что. Зато лично.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Кайдан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ, мистика, японский фольклор.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Придорожные кусты уже сливались с ночной синевой, когда Коки, наконец, выбрался к деревне. Указателей нигде не было, да и карта уже давно потерлась на сгибах и могла сгодиться разые что для разжигания ночного костерка, так что о названии деревушки можно было только догадываться.. Правда, ходили слухи про какой-то поселок-призрак, затерявшийся в местных лесах, но, во-первых, Танака был уже большой мальчик и не верил в сказки, а во-вторых, остаться наедине с волками, медведями, одичавшими собаками и прочими тварями хотел еще меньше, чем встретиться с привидением.</p><p>- Вероятность того, что здесь водятся волки... процентов тридцать, - сказал сам себе Коки, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь вытряхнуть колючку из сандалия другой. - Вероятность того, что в деревне обитают призраки... ноль целых, одна тысячная.</p><p>- Вероятность того, что тебя не потащат к старейшине, - пятьдесят на пятьдесят.</p><p>- Эээ?</p><p>Нет, вальяжно прислонившийся к забору парень на призрака не походил. Коки улыбнулся, протягивая руку:</p><p>- Коки Танака, путешественник. Машина сломалась милях в семи отсюда, у кривого ущелья. Так что мне не помешала бы гостиница.</p><p>Парень долго молчал, оглядывая Коки с ног до головы, а когда тот уже готов был обидеться, все же отлип от забора:</p><p>- Кадзуя. Пойдем, переночуешь у меня.</p><p>И пошел, не оглядываясь, по вымощенной плиткой дорожке.</p><p>*</p><p>Утро встретило Танаку в сыром, продуваемом всеми ветрами полуразрушенном временем домике. Коки приподнялся на локте, пытаясь понять, куда делась уютная комната и мягкий футон. А также хозяин первого и, по совместительству, приятное дополнение ко второму. Впрочем, учитывая, во что превратилось прежде добротное жилище...</p><p>- Похоже, Коки все-таки умудрился переночевать в поселке-призраке, - дрожащим голосом заявил себе Танака. - Стоило бы этим гордиться! Или лучше поскорее забыть?</p><p>Сумка валялась там же, где Коки бросил ее вчера. Только вчера этот угол радовал глаз свежими обоями, а сегодня на облезших стенах темнели пятна плесени.</p><p>- Определенно забыть, - уточнил Коки и, поспешно одевшись, застегиваясь на ходу, опреметью кинулся в сторону такого родного и близкого леса.</p><p>По дорожке, вымощенной плиткой, ветер гонял вчерашние листья и половинку тетрадного листа с поспешными корявыми буквами: "Так и быть, уговорил, поеду с тобой. Встретимся у твоей машины!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. "Как-нибудь обязательно" и "Обещаю!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Как-нибудь обязательно" и "Обещаю!" - это разные вещи, совершенно разные, и Камэ не понимает, как их можно путать. Как можно наивно верить первому и не принимать в расчет второе.</p><p>- Ну ведь в эти выходные ты свободен?</p><p>У Камэ внутри все скручивает от сдерживаемого раздражения. Свободен, да, но свободные выходные - настолько редкие дни, что тратить их на очередную поездку неизвестно куда не хочется совершенно. Коки ничего не говорит, просто смотрит, но в его взгляде Камэ видит невысказанное "ты же обещал!" и раздражается еще сильнее.</p><p>- Надо... матери с делами помочь, - говорит он, наконец. Камэ редко врет, но еще реже говорит правду. Матери действительно помочь надо, вот только заниматься этим будет не он и уж точно не в эти выходные.</p><p> </p><p>Коки кусает губы и двигает челюстью. Он знает, что нужно улыбнуться, простить и сказать "ладно, в другой раз" - последовательно. Но вот с первым пунктом проблемы.</p><p>Камэ машет ему рукой - точнее, пальцами, мизинцем и безымянным, - и Танаке от этого его неизвестно где подцепленного модно-прощального жеста становится еще обиднее.</p><p>Временами он ненавидит своих одногруппников, потому что временами он ненавидит Кадзую. Ему настолько не мешают остальные и настолько на них (по-доброму, без зла) наплевать, что погоду его отношения к группе делает исключительно Камэ.</p><p>А может, и не в этом причина.</p><p>Но погоду он все же делает.</p><p>Как ни странно, чаще всего это пасмур: Камэ, щедро раздающий обещания, редко их выполняет. Камэ, такой пунктуальный и педантичный с другими, умудряется опаздывать на любые встречи с Коки, даже если точкой "икс" назначили крыльцо его собственного дома. Камэ, распекающий на репетициях Джунно, скользит по Коки равнодушным взглядом, когда тот просит совета в рисунке танца. Камэ вообще может отменить все планы без объяснения причин, тут же заскочить в вагон и даже не обернуться на прощание.</p><p>Камэ вообще никогда на него не оборачивается, и от этого Танаке все чаще хочется швырнуть ему в спину свой мобильный и уйти босиком на Хоккайдо.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Камэ обнаруживает в своем обеденном онигири сливу вместо заказанного тунца, его захлестывает такой невероятной обидой на всех подряд, что в горле странно скребет, а на глазах сами собой выступают злые слезы. Он в тот момент даже не удивляется неожиданно мягкому голосу менеджера, предлагающего перенести вечерние съемки на следующее утро: "А сейчас отправляйся домой, Камэнаси-кун".</p><p>Потом, конечно, его как кипятком окатывает стыдом, но сделать ничего уже нельзя - приходится вежливо со всеми прощаться, стараясь не отводить взгляда, и собирать вещи.</p><p>- Кадзуя! - голос Танаки догоняет уже на выходе, и Камэ останавливается, поджидая. - Я провожу тебя до станции.</p><p>- Это совершенно не обязательно, - говорит Камэ ритуальную фразу, но даже не делает попытки попрощаться - просто разворачивается и идет на улицу, уверенный, что Коки идет за ним.</p><p>Они идут молча, шаг в шаг, и Камэ топит теплой благодарностью за то, что его ни о чем не спрашивают, ничего ему не советуют и не пытаются ободрить. На станции он вдруг понимает, что его уже не волнует не то что слива в онигири - даже завтрашние недоуменные и сочувствующие взгляды коллег. А ведь, казалось бы, что можно представить хуже...</p><p> </p><p>- Поехали с тобой в центральный парк? - предлагает Камэ, и его слова почти заглушает свист и грохот подъехавшего поезда. Но Коки слышит, конечно, и смеется:</p><p>- Как-нибудь обязательно!</p><p>- Не "как-нибудь", а в воскресенье. Можно встретиться в два часа на нашем месте. Хорошо?</p><p>Двери открываются, выпуская высокого седого господина с тросточкой, молоденькую девушку с попискивающим младенцем в переноске и стайку хихикающих школьниц.</p><p>- Только не опаздывай, - говорит Коки. Камэ, не отвечая и не оборачиваясь, заходит в вагон и прислоняется к окну - Танака смотрит сквозь стекло на его затылок с отросшими каштановыми вихрами, пока протяжный свисток не намекает на то, что провожающим неплохо бы отойти от края платформы. В ту же секунду в кармане взрывается трелью мобильный.</p><p>"Обещаю", - читает Танака и улыбается.</p><p>В конце концов, Камэ оборачивается на всех, кроме Коки.</p><p>И Коки, пожалуй, только рад, что ему настолько доверяют.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Драббломарафон (Коки/Камэ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Драббломарафон по пейрингу Коки/Камэ.<br/>Каждый драббл пишется по условию предыдущего участника.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Условие: Случайная встреча Коки и Каме после распада Кат-тун.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый фильм вышел в прокат только вчера, а билеты на автограф-сессию уже раскупили почти полностью. Всего сорок минут (Камэ тайком сверился по часам) с ручкой в руке скрутили ноющие пальцы в уродливые крюки, напоминающие по форме корявые корешки умирающих от тесноты деревьев. Запястья ныли, и даже в локте что-то отдавалось тупой болью. Что поделать - для того, кто никогда не учился в университете и даже не пробовал писать лекции, подобные автограф-марафоны становились сущей пыткой. Насколько проще было в концертную бытность КАТ-ТУН - заранее разрисовать росписями веера и картонки, а потом раскидывать их с верхней площадки в толпу фанатов, представляя себя королем мира, рассыпающим из мешка золото и изумруды на радость подданым. А тут - трудись, как офисный клерк. И хоть бы стул звезде принесли!</p><p>- Я могу получить автограф? - спросили где-то за плечом. Продюсер, видимо, как обычно куда-то отошел, так что Камэ, не оборачиваясь, максимально вежливо ответил:</p><p>- Конечно. Пожалуйста, встаньте в конец очереди.</p><p>- Но я очень тороплюсь.</p><p>Камэ сжал зубы и осторожно разжал пальцы, едва не уронив ручку. С наслаждением помассировал запястье, не замечая, как подозрительно притихли ожидающие автографа люди. Еще раз мысленно проклял продюсера, который в последнее время взял моду устраивать себе перекуры совершенно не ко времени.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, встаньте в конец очереди.</p><p>- Но я действительно очень тороплюсь! У меня всего час, не больше.</p><p>- Вы можете прийти завтра в то же время.</p><p>- А сейчас нельзя?</p><p>- Пожалуйста, встаньте... - раздраженно обернулся Камэ и замолчал на полуслове. Брови еще удивленно поднимались, когда в носу защекотало, как от пыли, а губы сами собой разъехались в недоверчивой улыбке.</p><p>- Так я могу получить автограф без очереди? - все же уточнил Коки. Такой загорелый после этих своих съемок в Испании. Такой лохматый, такой умопомрачительно серьезный, с такими хитрыми глазами. Такой... Коки. - Если уважаемые фанаты не будут против.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, приходите завтра в то же время. На сегодня сессия закончена, - сказал Камэ всей этой огромной, как спящий удав, замершей в удивлении очереди. И подумал, что на этот раз продюсер устроил себе внеплановый перерыв как нельзя более кстати.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Драббломарафон (Коки/Камэ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Драббломарафон по пейрингу Коки/Камэ.<br/>Каждый драббл пишется по условию предыдущего участника.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Условие: На ТВ-шоу или во время интервью КАТ-ТУН задают вопросы о сольных концертах Джина в Америке. Один из ведущих/журналистов задает Каме какой-нибудь некорректный вопрос с подтекстом, который касается лично реакции Каме на такую ситуацию. Два варианта: или реакция Коки во время эфира/интервью, или реакция Коки после, наедине с Каме.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Остальные журналисты притихли вдруг все разом - как в школе, когда учитель, требуя угомониться, хлопает о стол тяжелой папкой. Уэда выпрямился - видно, сработал условный рефлекс на тишину. Тагути и Мару быстро переглянулись. Коки нахмурился, пряча под стол сжатые кулаки. Начал звенящим от негодования голосом:</p><p>- Вы что, считаете, что этот вопрос...</p><p>- Я тоже считаю, что это хороший опыт для всех нас, - тут же перебил его Камэ. - Мы все, так или иначе, мечтаем о сольных концертах, но это не значит, что группа распадается - ни в коем случае! Пока мы впятером будем продолжать деятельность группы, Аканиши-кун проложит тропинку, по которой рано или поздно пройдут и остальные. Ну, например... - И при виде знакомой лукавой улыбки менеджер привычно покрылся холодным потом. - Вы ведь захотите побывать на нашем с Коки сольном концерте?</p><p> </p><p>- Ладно, ладно, ты прав, я дурак, - самокритично признал Коки, когда операторы уже выключали и складывали в чехлы камеры. Осторожно принялся разминать задеревеневшие пальцы, влажные от чужой потной ладони. - Но обязательно было так сжимать?</p><p>- Синяки на память, - хмыкнул Камэ. - Как всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Драббломарафон (Коки/Камэ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Драббломарафон по пейрингу Коки/Камэ.<br/>Каждый драббл пишется по условию предыдущего участника.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Условие: Каме скучно одному устраивать шоппинг, и он просит Коки составить ему компанию.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ну-ка улыбочку, ити-ниииии!</p><p>- Камэ, это зеркало.</p><p>- Я знаю.</p><p>- А что тогда это было?</p><p>- Это я косплею Уэду. Да, Уэда-сан?</p><p>Они даже еще не вышли из гримерки, а Коки уже не знал, как реагировать. Уэда, впрочем, тоже, но ему было легче - можно было пожать плечами и вернуться к тщательному сбору сумки.</p><p>- Мы даже еще на улицу не вышли, а ты уже хмурый, - словно откликнулся на мысли Коки Камэ. Он фонтанировал радостью, как искрами фейерверка, словно ему пообещали дорогой подарок, и, похоже, не очень понимал, почему его настроение не разделяют все вокруг. С того момента, как их отпустили, прошло совсем немного времени, а Камэ уже успел собрать свои вещи, потыкать пальцем в живот Мару, навязать Тагути битву на полотенцах, достать Тацую обращением "Уэда-сан" и позвать Коки прогуляться по магазинам.</p><p>Камэ одним длинным плавным движением нахлобучил на голову Танаки свою шляпу и закинул на плечо сумку, после чего, не оглядываясь, двинулся к двери.</p><p>- Я не хмурый, - неубедительно опроверг Коки, неуверенно шагая следом. Он и правда не собирался хмуриться и был скорее рад неожиданному приглашению, но и озадачен тоже. От Камэ можно было ожидать какой угодно спонтанности - вплоть до того, что у первого же магазина от решит все отменить и разойтись по домам.</p><p>- Ничего, сейчас взбодришься, Танака-сан, - с веселой угрозой пообещал Камэ. Танака успел поймать сочувствующий взгляд Уэды, когда его пальцы обхватила теплая ладонь и потянула к выходу.</p><p>На этой теплой ладони Коки и сосредоточился, покорно передвигая ноги и даже не замечая удивленных взглядов прохожих, не пытаясь определить количество магазинов, в каждый из которых Камэ не переминул заглянуть, и почти не реагируя на вопросы. Как-то незаметно выяснилось, что его собственную ладонь слегка режут веревочные ручки многочисленных пакетов с логотипами - и кто его знает, когда Камэ, идущий едва ли не вприпрыжку на полшага впереди, успел все это приобрести и всучить Танаке. Но почти полдня по жаре утомят кого угодно. Да еще и после работы, без ужина, в самой отдаленной от дома части города... Кого угодно, кроме Камэ, как оказалось.</p><p>- Эй, ну, Коооооки, - протянул Камэ укоризненно, когда Танака, беспорядочно сгрузив пакеты прямо на пол у очередной примерочной, оглядывал зал в поисках хотя бы небольшой скамеечки. - Тебе что, со мной не весело?</p><p>Вопрос был, конечно, занятный. Если бы не это каверзное "со мной", Коки бы не постеснялся ответить правду, но портить настроение такому веселому и непривычно довольному Кадзуе не хотелось совершенно.</p><p>- Я просто устал, Камэ-тян, - извиняющимся тоном ответил он. - И с радостью бы куда-нибудь сел. Мы с тобой ходим уже... не знаю, сколько.</p><p>Камэ смотрел на него молча и серьезно, приподняв на лоб огромные, как стрекозиные глаза, очки, и Коки уже успел испугаться, что обидел, когда Камэ кивнул, складывая губы в утиный клюв:</p><p>- Вообще-то, я уже купил все, что хотел. Поехали домой?</p><p>"Домой" означало "ко мне" - Коки привык к этим условным фразам и благодарно улыбнулся, не сразу осознавая, что за раздвижными стеклянными дверьми магазина давно обосновалась черничная тьма позднего вечера. Вопрос еще даже не успел сформулироваться, а Камэ уже отвечал, легко перекидывая на другое плечо полупустую сумку:</p><p>- В гостиной по утрам слишком жарко. Ты ведь не против спать в моей комнате?..</p><p>И обхватывал теплой ладонью влажные пальцы свободной руки Танаки. Коки улыбнулся и подумал, что чертовы пакеты вдруг стали намного, намного, намного легче.</p><p>- Только если вместе с тобой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Холм двух ведьм.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки, остальные каттуновцы.<br/>АУ - кайдан, японский фольклор.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...нервно и гулко стучало сердце - уже где-то в пятках.</p><p>- П-простите, я... - дрожащим голосом произнес Танака. Откашлялся и попытался отдышаться, пока остановленный им парень с вежливым нетерпением ждал продолжения. - Я заблудился. Здесь такой странный холм, я поленился его обходить, попытался срезать дорогу... Мне очень жаль, но не могли бы вы подсказать, в какой стороне этого грёбаного леса лежит трасса?..</p><p>- Что за холм? - Парень удивленно наклонил голову. - Здесь есть только холм двух ведьм, но туда не ходят люди.</p><p>Сердце, потихоньку вползшее обратно в грудь, опять сорвалось и затрепыхалось в районе желудка. Коки впервые подумал, что путешествие на кедровую гору не стоит таких мучений.</p><p>- Двух в-ведьм?</p><p>- Ну да. - Парень прикрыл глаза и нараспев, словно читая сказку, начал рассказывать: - С давних пор на этом холме живут ведьмы, сестры-близнецы. Дом одной стоит окнами на север, дом другой - на юг. Путники, не ведающие местных обычаев, взбираются на холм и попадают в гости к одной из сестер, но понимают свою ошибку, когда видят ее лицо - белое и ровное, как маска без глаз и носа...</p><p>Коки вздрогнул, словно ему за шиворот налили ледяной воды, схватил дернувшегося парня за руку, притянул ближе и зашептал в доверчиво розовеющее ухо:</p><p>- Слушай, ты можешь сдать меня в психушку, но это правда, чем угодно тебе клянусь, правда! У нее были короткие светло-рыжие волосы и белое лицо без глаз и носа, только красный рот, это жуть что такое, ты мне поверь, я не вру!..</p><p>- Я верю, верю, - преувеличенно спокойно перебил "бред сумасшедшего" парень, аккуратно пытаясь отцепить побелевшие пальцы Танаки от своего запястья. - Но вы можете благодарить судьбу, ведь вы не дослушали окончание этой страшной истории: когда напуганный путник выбегает из дома ведьмы, чудом избежав ее когтей, то в поисках людей мчится к виднеющемуся невдалеке дому... где поджидает его другая женщина - у нее темные лохматые волосы и белое, как маска без глаз и носа, лицо...</p><p>Коки вдруг осознал, что и вторая его рука - совершенно не подчиняясь хозяину - уже крепко держит слишком артистичного рассказчика за локоть. Если б не мешали рамки приличия, пара десятков лишних лет за плечами и остатки собственного достоинства, Танака бы не только руками - ногами бы его обхватил. Мысль идти в одиночку искать какую-то трассу через темнеющий, полный опасностей и неизвестно чего еще лес казалась теперь не дурацкой, а совершенно идиотской, просто кошмарной идеей.</p><p>- А какотры... эээ, который час? - старательно стараясь не лязгать зубами, поинтересовался он.</p><p>- Половина двенадцатого. Через полчаса настанет время нечисти, - собседник мило улыбнулся, и Коки подумал, что убьет его. Завтра, на огромной людной площади большого города. После того, как его туда доведут - люди, а не ведьмы. - Может, вас проводить до станции?</p><p>Нет, подумал Коки. Он его расцелует.</p><p>- Только давайте сначала зайдем ко мне. Вам не мешало бы подкрепиться перед путешествием.</p><p>Или в жены возьмет.</p><p>*</p><p>- Интересно, Таттян, а если бы он увидел первым Джина, а не тебя? - приставал Джунно. Он то и дело вилял хвостом, двигал ушами и просто бурлил энергией. Уэда равнодушно и вместе с тем раздраженно подумал, что в самом деле, пусть лучше задает дурацкие вопросы, чем разносит и так шаткий от времени и горных ветров домик.</p><p>- И?</p><p>- Он бы заметил, что Джин не девушка, а ведь ведьмы бывают только девушками.</p><p>- Женщинами.</p><p>- Бабушками еще, - подал голос Мару. Он сидел перед очагом в излюбленном образе монаха и пытался починить чей-то тапок, используя белую круглую маску с нарисованным на ней большим алым ртом в качестве корзинки для бечевки и шила.</p><p>- На бабушку Джин похож, - по-детски серьезно согласился Джунно. - Но почему он все-таки не превратился в девушку? Он же может.</p><p>- Спроси у него сам, - отмахнулся Уэда. У него мерз нос, хотелось компактно свернуться под теплой шкурой и проспать до утра, поэтому его разбирала злость на Камэ, затеявшего этот спектакль и отобравшего у них ("одолжившего" со всеобщего ошарашенного молчания) их общий теплый дом на целую ночь.</p><p>- Джин, а Джин...- затянул Джунно. Тануки матерился и прятался от него под шкурой. Мару виновато улыбался, зябко кутаясь в крылья. Уэда начал нервно подергивать хвостом.</p><p>- Без Камэ даже одна ночь не может пройти спокойно, - прошипел он. Во что превратится их хэнгэ-семья за те года, что их влюбчивая лисица проведет со своим новым человеком в городе, он старался не представлять.</p><p>Всем четверым было грустно и нервно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Ути-но Камэ-тян</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки/Камэ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камэ не принадлежит никому. Камэ принадлежит всем. Бесконечно большие и бесконечно малые числа - одно и то же.</p><p>Коки что-то такое помнит из школьного курса математики.</p><p>Иногда Камэ принадлежит Джонни (да ладно, кто из ребят агенства не принадлежит иногда Джонни?) - в эти минуты, часы, дни, недели он не может ничего планировать, потому что все уже распланировано давно и прочто, а если что и поменяется, то не по воле Камэ, это точно.</p><p>И не по воле Коки.</p><p>Иногда (очень редко) Камэ принадлежит родителям. Это какой-нибудь юбилей или несколько новогодних дней, или "ну я же обещал, понимаешь?". Или неожиданный звонок как раз к концу рабочего дня, накануне выходного, - от этого звонка у Кадзуи бледнеют щеки, шея, уши, даже лоб и нос с горбинкой, и он убегает, почти не прощаясь, а Коки расплачивается за две чашки нетронутого кофе и нервничает так, будто собрался прыгать в море с высоченной скалы. На следующей репетиции он слышит нарочито небрежное "да ничего, ерунда, скоро выпишут" и замечает, что Камэ обгрыз себе все заусенцы на пальцах, и прячет в кулаки собственные кровящие ранки.</p><p>Бывает, Камэ принадлежит фанаткам. Это не слишком уж частное явление, как можно было бы подумать. Конечно, съемки дорам и клипов, запись песен и интервью, фотосессии и передачи в прямом эфире - это все работа для фанаток, но в эти моменты Камэ нет до них никакого дела, он старается для Джонни. Ну, и для себя, конечно. Концерты - дело другое, на концертах их сносит с ног от восторженных визгов, в глазах рябит от светящихся браслетов и мельтешащих вееров, а одуряющую влюбленность, которой дышит зал, можно резать на кусочки и макать в кофе по утрам. Коки закрывает глаза и плывет в этом соленом море преданности, боясь захлебнуться. Камэ пьяно улыбается и растворяется, как фигурный кусочек сахара в кружке кипятка - и сколько ни ныряй, его не найдешь, только ошпаришь себе сердце и нервы.</p><p>Камэ принадлежит очередной роли. Камэ принадлежит своей собаке. Камэ принадлежит расписанию поездов.</p><p>Он принадлежит радио, приготовлению карри, кому-то там из своих друзей, младшему брату, которого обещал куда-то сводить, своему байку, который надо чинить, тренеру по танцам, менеджеру с каким-то очередным "приватным проектом", мелочевке из агенства, работе, работе, работе...</p><p>Кажется, единственные люди, которым Камэ не принадлежит, это сам Камэ. Ну и Коки, конечно.</p><p>Ужасная несправедливость. Коки решает ее исправить.</p><p>"Эй, все! - кричит он и щурится на солнце. - Он мой, ясно? Мой!"</p><p>Жаль, что его никто не слышит.</p><p>Мы часто ходим в кино, только вдвоем. Мы каждый день обедаем вместе. Конечно, мы принимаем вместе душ, а вы не знали? Камэ, ты вчера забыл у меня свою цепочку. Эй, ты наши джинсы не спутал? Я люблю Камэ, слышите? Я слежу за моим Камэ. Отойдите все от моего Камэ. Моего, моего, моего!</p><p>Коки сам не заметил, как заигрался и переступил невидимую черту (черт возьми, он же не человек-рентген, чтобы видеть невидимые вещи!), и для него стали полной неожиданностью злые до синевы глаза Камэ, прижавшего его к стенке лифта.</p><p>- Ты что вытворяешь, а?</p><p>- А давай я тебя поцелую? - прищурился Коки вместо ответа. - Для достоверности слухов.</p><p>Позвонки пересчитывали горячие капли, а волоски встали дыбом, кажется, уже по всему телу, но Коки меланхолично решил, что закроет глаза только после первого удара. Не раньше.<br/>Камэ смотрел молча, дышал со свистом, сжимал пальцы на чужих плечах.</p><p>- Зачем?!</p><p>Коки хмыкнул насмешливо:</p><p>- Ну, что-то вроде...</p><p>- Вроде чего?</p><p>- Что-то вроде... Если ты станешь моим, то перестанешь принадлежать всем остальным...</p><p>- Я не вещь, между прочим!</p><p>- А потом я тебе тебя же и подарю. Станешь свободным. Как тебе такая идея?</p><p>Камэ фыркнул - без улыбки, а так, словно ему в нос попала пушинка. Вздохнул и опустил руки, засунул пальцы в тесные джинсовые карманы.</p><p>- Бред какой. Как обычно от тебя.</p><p>- Мне стоит оскорбиться?</p><p>- Давай.</p><p>- А? - вообще-то, Коки был разочарован. Так феерично все началось и так уныло заканчивается?</p><p>- Давай, целуй! - нетерпеливо потребовал Камэ. - Или передумал?</p><p>И вообще-то, совсем не вина Коки, что дверцы лифта открылись так неожиданно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. История, каких много</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ОЖП, Камэ, Коки, упоминание Джина.<br/>Гет, слеш, повествование от первого лица.<br/>Любовная драма, ангст.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Конечно, обычное дело, очередная никому не известная американская девчонка, у которой таких историй любви уже полный кошелек, но если эта девчонка - ты сама, то как-то, знаешь ли, начинаешь считать каждую новую чем-то особенным. Но даже начало в этот раз было для меня очень странным - у меня просто не было такого никогда. Ну, то есть никогда, вообще. Мне еще ни разу в жизни не попадался парень, который бы на втором свидании потащил меня знакомить с другом. Ладно бы в постель, да? Такое у меня бывало. Получил бы по морде, неделю бы не звонила, потом "смягчилась" бы и все - как по маслу. Плавали, знаем. А тут... Я даже решила: гей. Нет, ну точно. Не хотел меня огорчать отказом или признаваться боялся, а просто так "бросить" совесть не позволяла - вот и придумал познакомить меня с другим, передать ему на меня права и по-тихому свалить. Они же такие милые и тонкочувствующие, им простительно. Вы, мужчины, вообще забавные существа... Так вот, думаю, смешно так все вышло. Посмотрим, к чему приведет - может, и друг тот симпатичным окажется. Они там вместе играли в какой-то группе, кажется, я не вникала.</p><p>Это был самый странный и самый забавный день в моей жизни, что-то среднее между прогулкой школьных друзей и двойным свиданием. Вдобавок на нас все оглядывались, и это был сущий ад... Это я здесь обычная даже на шпильках и платформах, а в Японии, конечно, дылда - это все папины гены, я же говорю. Он даже у себя в Техасе был едва ли не самым высоким, а там же такие великаны, ты видел, наверное... А мама - стандартный средний японский рост. Ну ты знаешь ведь, да? Тот самый, из-за которого мне до "мисс Америки" семи сантиметров не хватило. Ну так вот, все на нас смотрят, пялятся, чуть пальцем не показывают, кошмар! Еще и эти двое... милашки, я не спорю, но тоже... Глаза в пол, руки в карманы, очки темные надели и идут, как на казнь. Я тогда и решила: никакой он, к черту, не гей. Стеснительный просто. О-о, для меня такой шок был! Японские мужчины, оказывается, даже девушке встречаться предлагают в письменной форме, чтобы в глаза ей не смотреть - стесняются. Пишут такое деловое письмо, будто это прошение о приеме на работу. Я тебе покажу сейчас. Где оно... сейчас, подожди-ка... Ага! Нашла. Вот, смотри. "Пожалуйста, будь моей девушкой" и бла-бла-бла... А вот это его имя, видишь? Чтобы я, значит, знала, от кого мне такая радость. Это читается "та", а это - "нака". Хотя чего я тебе перевожу, тебе же японский родной, да? В общем, после знакомства мы разок в кафе сходили, потом около университета встретились (случайно, я думаю), а потом вручил он мне этот конвертик, "звони", говорит. Я, не будь дура, позвонила. А что - симпатичный, стильный, в группе какой-то играет... Сводил он меня в кино, проводил до дома, поцеловались - все как положено.</p><p>А на следующем свидании смотрит мне в глаза и говорит так проникновенно: я хочу познакомить тебя с другом.</p><p>Я опешила, если честно. Стою и глазами хлопаю. Потом уже подумала, что надо было сказать что-нибудь... остроумное, едкое. Ну даже хотя бы: "А не боишься, что он меня у тебя уведет?" В общем, отказатсья сразу, барьер обозначить. Но не сообразила как-то, совсем мозги отключились. А он меня уже за руку тянет.</p><p>- Мики-чан, - говорит. - Ты рамэн ешь?</p><p>- Ем, - говорю, а сама думаю: что за бред?</p><p>- Тогда пойдем, пока он не ушел.</p><p>И мы пошли, да еще так быстро, словно на автобус опаздываем. И ведь ничего не понять! Откуда не ушел? Почему должен был уйти? Зачем вообще с ним знакомиться? Прибежали, наконец, отдышались, заходим. Место в дальнем темном углу - стол и два стула, друг против друга, третий фиг втиснешь. И на одном из стульев уже сидит парень и смотрит на нас ну очень удивленно. Мне сразу интересно стало, кому мой новый бойфренд решил сюрприз устроить - мне или своему другу? Коки меня за локоть взял, подвел, будто мне семь лет и я могу испугаться и сбежать, и говорит: "Знакомьтесь".</p><p>- Мики, - говорю. - Микико Чандлер.</p><p>А тот парень за столиком смотрит то на меня, то на Коки и молчит, молчит... Мне его даже жалко стало. Наконец, на глаза черные очки опустил - а я говорила, это был самый темный угол кафе! - отвернулся и говорит не то грустно не то лениво:</p><p>- Кадзуя.</p><p>И все - молчок. Ни фамилии, ничего. А ведь это Япония, а не Америка! В общем, смотрю - Коки мой тоже заерзал, занервничал, стул мне пододвинул, официантку подозвал. Мы лапшу эту едим, хлюпаем, у меня палочки из рук выпадают, брызги во все стороны... в общем, позор на все кафе, кошмар какой-то. Кадзуя этот сначала хмурился, а потом, кажется, оттаял, даже улыбаться начал. Ну еще бы, такая клоунада...</p><p>Потом они меня до станции проводили, в окошко помахали и повернули назад. Я и подумать не могла, что стану видеть его почти так же часто, как и собственного парня. Нет, ты не думай, он симпатичный, конечно, но я люблю сильных на вид, коренастых, широких в плечах - чтобы глянула и поняла, что вот он, мужчина, супермен, Джеймс Бонд и агент Малдер в одном флаконе. Коки под формат подходит, а Кадзуя... Здесь скорее Минэко Ивасаки в ее лучшие годы. Я тогда еще подумала: боже мой, и вот этот человек играет в рок-группе?</p><p>Я правда этим их хобби не интересовалась, знаешь ли. Это, конечно, непорядочно с моей стороны, но у меня было мало времени - курсы, работа, еще все эти бумажки, которые надо регулярно подписывать, чтобы не выдворили из Японии под родительское крылышко... У нас с Коки едва оставалось время на свидания, так что газет я не читала, радио не слушала, а телевизора у меня попросту не было. Пару раз видела в комбини журнал с мордахами его группы на обложке, но поближе не рассмотрела - не до того было. Одно поняла: они уже довольно знамениты в Токио. До такой степени, что после одной нашей совместной фотографии, попавшей в интернет, Коки заявился ко мне пьяный, с шальными глазами, с бутылкой вина и сходу предложил переехать к нему. Я сначала кивнула, а потом только задумалась: стоило ли? На такой серьезный шаг его подбила не страстная влюбленность, а фотка в сети, скандал, пересуды на форумах. Но я так решила: если почувствую, что он живет со мной через силу, без любви - сразу же соберу вещи, вежливо попрощаюсь и уеду к родителям. Целых полгода так считала. Целых полгода была счастлива, представляла себя благородной овцой, необыкновенно гордилась своей свободой и сообразительностью. Прибирала квартиру и ходила за покупками. Готовила мясо для Коки и рыбу для Кадзуи - Коки носил ему бэнто на репетиции. Я уж не знаю, передавал от меня привет или врал, что готовит сам, и съедал ли Кадзуя мои обеды или выкидывал в мусорку - с того момента, как мы с Коки стали жить вместе, Кадзую я не видела. Вообще, я этому и не удивилась: сразу подумала, что Коки использовал друга как прикрытие для тайной связи (со мной, в смысле, что лестно), а когда все выплыло наружу и мы съехались, потребность в "ширме" отпала. Я думаю, они все же поссорились из-за этого, во всяком случае, я тоже чувствовала себя виноватой и очень хотела с Кадзуей помириться, сходить с ним в кино или в кафе и попросить не держать на нас зла. Я даже не боялась, что Коки будет ревновать, даже не думала об этом, просто хотела с ним встретиться, хотела, чтобы они с Коки снова стали друзьями. Целых полгода, ровно до того момента, как не пришла с курсов слишком рано. Что же, будьте осторожны с желаниями, они имеют привычку сбываться...</p><p>Знаешь, мне всегда твердили, что первое впечатление бывает обманчивым. А я вот считаю, что первое впечатление - самое верное. Помнишь, я говорила, что сходу подумала, будто Коки - гей? Ну так вот, не прошло и года, как я нашла этому подтверждение. Приходит жена с работы, а в кровати ее муж с ее любовником... Нет, это шутка, конечно. Насчет "любовника".</p><p>Я в дверях остановилась и так стояла - плащ в одной руке, сумка в другой, под мышкой тубус, ноги в туфлях на шпильках просто отваливаются. Я все думала, что ремешок на сумочке уже перетерся и надо бы купить другую, а еще что забыла купить бекон, и Коки завтра будет возмущаться. Даже не знаю, сколько так стояла - минуту или час, не знаю, правда. Вряд ли час, конечно, ведь они меня все-таки заметили. Коки прямо замер, я даже увидела, как он побледнел. Вскочил, запутался ногами в простыне, плюхнулся обратно. Кадзуя просто подвинулся в сторону, завернулся в одеяло - я его покупала как раз накануне на какой-то распродаже - и сел боком, спину выпрямил. Только книжки не хватало - отдыхает человек, хоть скульптуру лепи. Мне в какой-то момент стало невыносимо смотреть на них в таком виде, даже думала, что стоит забежать в ванную и отсидеться там. Вместо этого зачем-то сказала:</p><p>- Я пойду приготовлю чай.</p><p>И пошла на кухню.</p><p>Нет, я была, конечно, удивлена, или даже шокирована, но огорчения не было. Я не знаю, в чем тут дело. Я до сих пор не знаю. Вроде бы, любила его - вроде бы. По крайней мере, бросать не собиралась, мне было с ним не скучно и спокойно, но я помнила о обещании, которое дала сама себе, и не считала, что что-то теряю. Я насыпала в чайник заварку, заливала кипятком, доставала чашки и печенье, но не чувствовала себя брошенной, преданной, несчастной. Все было как обычно.</p><p>И даже когда за спиной под чьими-то ногами скрипнул пол, я не стала оглядываться - в тот момент это было уже неважно:</p><p>- Тебе с лимоном или с молоком?</p><p>- А можно просто молока? - Кадзуя, сразу узнать. Ну хоть штаны натянул, и то спасибо.</p><p>- Погреть? - спрашиваю.</p><p>- Нет, - говорит, - не стоит.</p><p>Я подала ему стакан и опять отвернулась к окну. Там начинался дождь, как в каком-то плохо нарисованном мультфильме, а я думала о том, что до самого приезда домой - домой, домой, к отцу и матери - не скажу ни слова. Я собиралась поклясться себе в этом, но было как-то лень.</p><p>- Ты хоть любишь его? - это не я, губы сами спросили, совершенно без моей воли. Вот вам и клятвы. Кадзуя ответил как-то удивленно, словно я поинтересовалась, сладкий ли сахар:</p><p>- Конечно.</p><p>- А он тебя?</p><p>А он так вдруг замолчал - ощущение не из приятных, если честно.</p><p>- Надеюсь, - говорит, наконец. - Думаю, да.</p><p>- А меня?</p><p>- И тебя.</p><p>Я вздохнула, мы помолчали. Я решила, что никуда не уеду - еще не хватало, они тут будут развлекаться под моим одеялом, а я - жевать гамбургеры в родительском доме? Ни за что. Буду бороться до последнего, выживу Кадзую из жизни Коки, прекратим с ним все связи, начнем все заново, один раз за измену не считается...</p><p>- Ты же не глупая девочка, Микико-чан... Чандлер, - вдруг прервал мои скачущие мысли голос Кадзуи. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что я зашел не в первый раз. И не в последний.</p><p>Я кивнула и почувствовала себя такой полной дурой, что в глазах защипало.</p><p>- Я уеду...</p><p>Кадзуя поднялся:</p><p>- Да. Я провожу тебя в аэропорт.</p><p>Я Коки наплела что-то - какую-то ерундень вроде того, что нам надо пожить отдельно, понять свои чувства. Я успокоюсь, он успокоится, полгода, не больше, а потом вернусь и спрошу, что он ко мне чувствует. Говорила то и дело: "Полгода, Коки, через полгода вернусь!" Но знаешь, я прекрасно понимаю, что никакой ко мне любви у него за полгода не останется. Вот ни настолько, ни вот настолечко. Я знаю, что говорю. Это же не первый мой парень, мне все-таки двадцать четыре...</p><p>Кадзуя меня довез до аэропорта, сам купил билет, и недешёвый, помог сдать сумки в багаж - я даже не помню, что в них такое лежит, накидала все подряд, до чего дотянулась... Кстати, спасибо тебе, что помог донести - я даже не ожидала, что они окажутся такими тяжелыми.</p><p>И, ну, в общем, в самолете я прошла все стадии пост-прощания: и вернуться хотела, и поревела, и пофигизмом пострадала... Теперь вот сижу в аэропорту ЛА, как дура, мучаю тебя своими росказнями - это, я тебе скажу, последняя стадия расставания, когда на воспоминания тянет. Вот выговорюсь и сразу успокоюсь. Может и познакомиться с кем-нибудь захочу... Мне всего двадцать четыре, вся жизнь впереди! Кстати, я все болтаю, болтаю, а имя твое так и не спросила. О, Джин? Здорово звучит.</p><p>Ну что, Джин, будем пить джин? И сделай лицо попроще - терпеть не могу, когда над моими сердечными ранами льют притворные слезы.</p><p>Вот так, молодец. Кампай!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Hijo De La Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Камэ, Коки</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даже облака здесь были другие. Небо цвета аквамарин отражалось в длинных, узких, глянцевых листьях незнакомого дерева, настолько тяжелых, что даже поднявшийся ветер их почти не шевелил. Камэ никогда не был в Аргентине. Никогда раньше.</p><p>- Танака-сан, мы с вами едем на Огненную землю, садитесь обратно в автобус. Камэнаси-сан, нынешний месяц будете жить вот по этому адресу, вам сняли квартиру. Съемки начнем завтра утром, сегодня отдыхайте.</p><p>Камэ только чуть поклонился в знак согласия и благодарности. С утра он плыл в вязком сонном мареве и никак не мог вынырнуть в живой реальный мир - плелся, еле переставляя ноги за чьими-то ботинками и думая только о том, чтобы не споткнуться, с кем-то о чем-то разговаривал, не вникая в суть, зевал и то и дело тер глаза, уже успевшие покрыться нездоровой красной сеточкой сосудов. Даже прощальный жест Коки (неизвестно еще, когда у них снова совпадут съемочные графики) Камэ заметил слишком поздно и не успел ответить: рука лениво дернулась подняться, когда Коки, явно разочарованный, уже отвернулся.</p><p>Ну и ладно, подумал Камэ. И разоравшихся на душе кошек снова затомило теплым и ленивым морем сонливости.</p><p>Дорогу до выделенной квартиры Камэ почти не запомнил, распрощался с водителем, открыл дверь огромным тяжелым ключом - коричневым, похожим издалека на старинный деревянный крест - бросил сумку и обувь в прихожей и свалился на жалобно скрипнувшую софу, почему-то пропахшую свежеиспеченным печеньем. Всю ночь ему снилось, как он вымешивает тесто, а потом хрумкает горячие рассыпчатые пластинки, запивая их "белым" кофе, но утром оказалось, что продуктовые шкафы постояльцу придется заполнять самому - ни муки, ни яиц, ни молока, ни даже кофе. Вдобавок тело ломило, голова болела, а в кране не оказалось горячей воды.</p><p>- В шесть подъедет водитель, - слушал Камэ включенный на полную громкость динамик мобильного. Полочка в ванной была довольно хлипкая, едва держалась на ржавых гвоздях и грозила самоубийственно свалиться в раковину, угробив заодно и телефон, но умываться и чистить зубы двумя руками было не в пример удобнее, чем одной. - Завтраки уже подвезли, так что перекусите, пока вас будут причесывать. Не забудьте сценарий и не опаздывайте.</p><p>- Мфффп... Тьфу! Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, - Камэ церемонно поклонился своему бледному отражению в мозаике кафельной плитки и заодно дотянулся до футляра для зубной щетки. Уложил, любовно развернув головкой к себе. - Все будет в порядке.</p><p>И обманул. Порядочным весь этот душный аргентинский день назвать было сложно. Сначала порвался ремешок на сандилии, пришлось возвращатсья и переобуваться в жаркие "осенние" ботинки, а испорченную обувь завозить в ремонт. Потом не повезло с час простоять в пробке, а когда машина подъехала, наконец, к ее "истоку", случайно замеченное на асфальте широкое пятно крови окончательно испортило Камэ настроение, продрав по позвоночнику ледяной теркой. Вдобавок обещанный завтрак оказался невкусным и слишком жирным. Камэ был даже рад, что в сегодняшней сцене его герой раздражается и злится без причины, - тихий вздох "какой талант!" от китаянки из стаффа пролил немного бальзама на его израненное сердце.</p><p>"Дома" в кухонном шкафу обнаружилась банка растворимого кофе, сахар и пакет молока.</p><p>Камэ достал кружку, сыпанул на дно по две ложки кофе и сахара, залил горячим молоком и, напряженно хмуря лоб, разложил на софе распечатки сценария. На ночь он закрыл дверь комнаты на два тугих оборота ключа - из замочной скважины летела какая-то труха, будто бы этим замком уже давным давно никто не пользовался. Камэ уговаривал себя, ругался параноиком, но все-таки задвинул щеколду на окне и задернул шторы.</p><p>Утром от жары раскалывалась голова, но грязная кружка, оставленная на столе на кухне, свое местоположение не изменила. Гудок подъехавшего под окна "съемочного" автомобиля очень явственно обозвал Камэ идиотом и в неприличных выражениях попросил поторопиться - опаздываем, мол. Камэ поторопился.</p><p>Вечером кружка оказалась вымытой.</p><p>Камэ молча таращился на нее, ощущая вместе с беспокойством какой-то смутный интерес. Сонное отупение словно отодвинулось. На крючке за дверью нашелся фартук, так что Камэ выгрузил из рюкзака купленные яйца и решительно повернул рычаг нагревания у духовки.</p><p>- Камэнаси-кун, соберитесь, - громоподобно, как уже все привыкли, возмутился Ян-сан, внушительности ради прихлопывая сценарием по бедру. - В каких облаках витаете?</p><p>Камэ вспыхнул от стыда и обиды на резкий тон, привычно пробормотал положенные извинения. Его очень тянуло домой - нет, не в Японию, а в аргентинскую квартиру, ведь люди часто называют домом даже временное пристанище - но до конца недели съемки будут продолжаться до вечера, пока солнце не закатится за горизонт. Никакой возможности проследить, кто появляется в оставленном на весь день без присмотра доме.</p><p>Но кто-то появляется, это точно - из вазочки, провокационно выставленной на стол, кто-то утянул шесть печений. Камэ специально посчитал их количество перед уходом.</p><p>- Коки, знаешь, - бодро начал Камэ и замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Должно быть, это будет звучать глупо... - Наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но у меня в квартире, по-моему, поселился призрак.</p><p>- Это ты поселился в его квартиру, - тут же отозвался Коки без малейших признаков удивления в голосе. Даже не предположил в Камэ излишней мнительности, не объявил параноиком, не предложил проверить "на вшивость" соседей. Только сопел, словно ему приходилось делать несколько дел одновременно. - Ты еще на площадке?</p><p>- Да, перерыв...</p><p>- А меня еще утром отпустили. С завтрашнего дня начинаются дневные съемки, хоть высплюсь, наконец. А пока жаркое сделать решил. Тут такое дешевое мясо, ты не представляешь! Но в ресторанах питаться - проще сразу ноги протянуть. Совершенно несъедобно...Вот я вчера утром...</p><p>- Коки, я серьезно! Вот послушай. Он появляется, пока я на работе, и делает всякие вещи. Посуду передвигает, продукты крадет... Эй, не смейся!</p><p>- Я не смеюсь, - кажется, Коки и правда не смеялся. - Просто перец просыпал - а он в нос попал, продышаться не могу... Кадзу, это не призрак, а полтергейст. Я читал про такое. Между нами говоря, довольно частое явление для Европы. У меня в квартире тоже есть один экземпляр. Я вот тебе сейчас расскажу. Вчера он...</p><p>- Прости, давай я перезвоню? Меня зовут.</p><p>Камэ поспешно нажал "отбой" и вынырнул из-за пальмовых листьев, под которыми прятался от ора режиссера и его ассистентов. Кажется, что-то случилось с техникой. Кажется, от Камэ что-то хотели.</p><p>- Вас отвезут домой, Камэнаси-сан... - начала охрипшая от долгих споров помощница менеджера, но ее перебил режиссер:</p><p>- Езжай, Кадзу. Эти идиоты до ночи не закончат. Завтра утром доснимем.</p><p>Камэ кивнул, стараясь не циклиться на фамильярном "Кадзу", сел в машину и достал мобильный:</p><p>- Коки, меня отпустили, я еду домой! Как думаешь, удастся поймать полтергейста?</p><p>- Ну, не знаю... - Камэ представил, как Коки хмурится и чешет в раздумьях бровь, и чуть не подпрыгнул на сидении от оглушительного чиха прямо в ухо. - Извини... Перец с пола собираю.</p><p>- Так что там с полтергейстом?</p><p>- Я думаю так: он же на астральном уровне живет. Как ты его материальными руками ловить-то будешь?</p><p>- Какой на астральном! Он вполне материально тырил у меня печенье!</p><p>- Что?!</p><p>- Печенье! И кружки мыл, и продукты притащил откуда-то - у соседей, наверное, украл. А еще... - Камэ сам удивлялся своей горячности - даже прищемил край куртки, когда закрывал дверь машины, и чуть не уронил перед дверью ключи - и в глубине души понимал вдруг замолчавшего Коки. Интересно, как он сам реагировал бы на бред "съехавшего с катушек" друга? Замок, наконец, поддался, и у Камэ засвербело в носу. - Коки?..</p><p>На кухне кто-то шуршал и потусторонне сопел, звук отзывался в мобильнике помехами. Камэ по стеночке добрался до порога, осторожно заглянул и чуть не выронил телефон от сложившего пополам чиха.</p><p>- Будь здоров, - сказал Коки. Одной рукой он что-то помешивал в кастрюльке деревянной лопаткой, другой вытирал слезящиеся то ли от развеянного по кухне перца, то ли от смеха глаза. - Жаркое готово. Доставай тарелки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Песочные замки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, ЯмаПи, Камэ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я хочу написать песню, - сказал Коки.</p><p>Томохиса посмотрел на него из-за плеча.</p><p>- Какую?</p><p>- Гениальную.</p><p>- Нет, я имел в виду - о чем?</p><p>Коки смущенно хмыкнул, поскрёбывая мизинцем переносицу:</p><p>- Не знаю. Все равно.</p><p>По коридору, чуть не сбив Коки с ног, с оглушительным визгом пронеслась троица девчонок. Коки искренне понадеялся, что они просто веселятся, а не собираются кого-то забить до смерти. Томохиса устроился на подоконнике, разложил на коленях учебник английского. Читать не стал - отвернулся к окну.</p><p>- Зачем?</p><p>- Ну... Чтобы прославиться.</p><p>- Прославишься.</p><p>Девчонки понеслись обратно. Коки предусмотрительно отошел ближе к подоконнику.</p><p>- Такими темпами - не скоро еще...</p><p>- А зачем тебе скоро? Слава - такая штука... Никогда не поймешь, счастье она приносит или наоборот.</p><p>Коки взглянул на Томохису насмешливо - нашлась звезда! Тот развел руками:</p><p>- Песочная крепость. Рано или поздно о нас забудут.</p><p>- Ну, в наших силах это изменить. Томо-кун...</p><p>- Вечности не бывает, - Томохиса замелькал ручкой, что-то выписывая из учебника на запястье. Критически оглядел результат, одернул рукав. - Всё умирает.</p><p>Коки нахмурился:</p><p>- Кроме нас. Пока мы живы, в наших силах...</p><p>- К чему столько пафоса?</p><p>- Ты первый начал!</p><p>По коридору процокала каблучками завуч. Укоризненно взглянула на парочку у окна, покачала головой. Томохиса спрыгнул на пол, сунул учебник под мышку.</p><p>- Мне на урок.</p><p>Коки пожал плечами и молча уселся на освободившееся место. Достал из сумки купленный на распродаже кожаный браслет с металлическими клёпками и "вечный" маркер-кисть. Впереди был целый урок свободного времени. Не песню же, в самом деле, писать.</p><p> </p><p>- Я хочу написать песню, - сказал Коки.</p><p>Кадзуя глянул на него из-под челки, медленно облизал ложку.</p><p>- Какую?</p><p>- Гениальную. - Коки хмыкнул. Кадзуя пожал плечами:</p><p>- Ну, напиши.</p><p>- Думаешь, это просто?</p><p>- Ну да, - Кадзуя зачерпнул мороженое, задумчиво понюхал и со вздохом плюхнул обратно в мисочку. - По крайней мере, легче, чем сидеть на диете.</p><p>Коки прикрыл миску одной рукой, другую протянул к Кадзуе ладонью вверх. Тот сделал вид, что не понял жеста, и сунул сладкую ложку за щеку, словно карамельку на палочке.</p><p>- Да ну?</p><p>- Какой бы бред ты сейчас ни написал, кто-нибудь обязательно обзовет его если не гениальным, то талантливым. Можно сказать, издержки популярности.</p><p>Коки макнул в мороженое палец, рассеянно лизнул. Кадзуя причмокивал ложкой, как младенец соской.</p><p>- Ну, рано или поздно о нас забудут. - Коки нахмурился, словно вспоминал старинное одностишье. - Всё умирает...</p><p>- Только не мы.</p><p>- Тем более мы.</p><p>- Ну уж нет! - Кадзуя, опасно задев край миски, воткнул обслюнявленную ложку в подтаявшую молочную массу и принялся зачем-то расстегивать кожаный браслет на запястье. Снял, развернул к Коки внутренней стороной. - Мы будем жить вечно. Вот, смотри...</p><p>Коки посмотрел.</p><p>- Ну, что думаешь? - Кадзуя выглядел... торжествующим.</p><p>- Что из-за тебя у меня мороженое превратилось в жижу.</p><p>- Нет, что ты о надписи думаешь?</p><p>- "Всё умирает, кроме нас"? Ну-ну. Сам писал?</p><p>- Неа, - Кадзуя любовно погладил посветлевшие от старости излишне аккуратные иероглифы. - Пи подарил. Сам и написал, наверное.</p><p>- Романтик, - Коки с хлюпом глотнул полужидкого мороженого прямо из миски. Кадзуя отвел глаза:</p><p>- Да нет, это не в том смысле.</p><p>- Ага. - Ложка громко заскребла по донышку. Кадзуя поморщился от звука. Посидел, о чем-то раздумывая, и вдруг предложил:</p><p>- Хочешь, подарю?</p><p>- Подарки нельзя передаривать.</p><p>- Этот уже можно.</p><p>- Нет уж, - Коки облизывал ложку и смотрел в окно. В черном стекле было прекрасно видно залитую ночными огнями улицу. И силуэт Кадзуи, застывшего над чашкой остывшего чая. - Лучше давай меняться.</p><p>Силуэт в отражении сдвинулся, заинтригованно поднял голову:</p><p>- Я тебе - браслет...</p><p>- А я тебе - песню.</p><p>- Гениальную? - Кадзуя улыбался. Коки погрозил ему ложкой:</p><p>- Еще не хватало! Настоящую.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Гармония</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Доминантсептаккорд.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>Камэ ухватил Коки за плечо, заставляя пригнуться ближе к столу, и еще раз по очереди коснулся чайной ложкой стеклянных краев: "дзунь-дзень-дзынь-дзииннн!" Прозрачная жидкость заколыхалась и пошла кругами - в каждом бокале на своем уровне.</p><p>- Ты что, пьешь?! - поразился и даже как-то возмутился Коки. Камэ скривился, будто хлебнул уксуса:</p><p>- Ты не о том думаешь! - Ложка снова прошлась по прозрачным краям бокалов. Медленно, даже вдумчиво, отчего звук стал тоньше, чище и продержался намного дольше; теперь все четыре ноты влились в уши одновременно, разрешая памяти расслабиться и побездельничать. - Ну как?</p><p>Коки оторвался от изучения голубоватых полосок вен на по-детски неуклюжих запястьях Камэ.</p><p>- Мне не нравится, что ты пьешь, - серьезно сказал он.</p><p>- Коки! - вяло вспылил Камэ. - Я не пью, ясно?</p><p>- А что в бокалах?</p><p>- Доминантсептаккорд!</p><p>Коки, не спуская глаз с поджатых губ Камэ, на ощупь взял один из бокалов за прохладную ножку, понюхал, глотнул налитой в него жидкости и удивленно-вдумчиво облизнулся.</p><p>- Это же вода, - пробормотал он со сместью смущения и возмущения. - Что еще за доминант... Откуда ты это взял?</p><p>- Это музыка, между прочим. Ее не пьют, - Камэ хмуро пригубил воду из второго из четырех бокалов. - Уэда научил, если тебе интересно.</p><p>- Ну, - Коки растерянно потянулся поскрести нос, но спохватился и занял пальцы оставленной на столе ложкой. Просить сыграть "септаккорд" еще раз было глупо - вода уже не на том уровне, звучать будет иначе. Не наливать же заново. - А тебе не показалось, что он какой-то... незаконченный?</p><p>- У него есть разрешение. - Камэ придвинул к себе "оскверненные" бокалы, задумчиво очертил пальцем края, стирая со стекла капли.</p><p>- На что? - приподнял брови Коки. Камэ бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Уголки его губ были по-прежнему опущены вниз, но в глазах уже мелькнула насмешка.</p><p>- Не "на что", а "какое". Переход в тоническое трезвучие.</p><p>Коки усмехнулся:</p><p>- Ну просто арабская вязь. Уэда тебе наговорит... - Ложка в его пальцах сама потянулась к бокалам с отпитой водой. "Дзэн-динь-динь-динь" - гармонично повисло в воздухе вместо ожидаемого диссонанса.</p><p>- Уэда говорил еще, что тонику из доминантсептаккорда любой дурак найдет. - Под прищуренным взглядом Камэ Коки поспешно вернул ложку на стол, ощущая себя тем самым дураком. - Я думал, шутит...</p><p>Неприятно скрипнула дверь.</p><p>- Что вы делаете? - удивился Тагути.</p><p>- Тоническое трезвучие, - сказал Камэ.</p><p>- Гармонию, - невесть зачем одновременно с ним ответил Коки.</p><p>- Извините, что помешал, - хмыкнул Тагути и исчез в коридоре.</p><p>- По-моему, он что-то не так понял. - Коки озадаченно нахмурился.</p><p>- Прекрасно он все понял, - улыбнулся Камэ. - А ты?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Если хочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коки, Камэ, день рождения.<br/>Флафф, ангст, сны.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Хэй, ну ты опять опоздал, - сказал Коки. Хотел укоризненно, но губы сами разъехались в улыбке от уха до уха. - Мой день рождения был неделю назад.</p><p>- Ну извини, - хмыкнул Камэ. - Как-то все не обзаведусь календарем.</p><p>На его вроде бы старых и разбитых с виду кроссовках чистым серебром сияла полоска дизайнерского знака.</p><p>- Мы пойдем в турпоход? - предположил Коки. - Будем играть в салочки?</p><p>Камэ пожал плечами:</p><p>- Если хочешь. Вообще-то, я думал, что ты предложишь.</p><p>- Эй, это же мой день рождения!</p><p>- Ну вот и выбирай развлечение. Я все устрою.</p><p>"Я все устрою" - это была кодовая фраза. Здесь Камэ действительно мог практически все. Правда, Коки по привычке старался не просить слишком много. Прогулки по парку с мороженым чередовались с поеданием рамена в их любимой лапшичной, караоке и видео-играми, пока Камэ однажды не возмутился бедностью кое-чьей фантазии. В следующий раз они встречали рассвет на Эльбрусе. Порывы ветра заглушали уже надоевший за такое время ритмичный писк приборов. Коки кутался в пуховик и не мог понять, отчего его сердце колотится сильнее обычного - от слишком тяжелого на такой высоте воздуха или от вспыхивающего где-то под ребрами счастья, так и норовившего выплеснуться через горло.</p><p>- Ты всего неделю назад родился, - сказал Камэ, хитро поблескивая глазами. Коки с нервным смешком взял протянутую ему погремушку. - Как насчет вспомнить детство?</p><p> </p><p>От грохота закладывало уши. Камэ хохотал, как ненормальный, то и дело выдергивая локоть из пальцев Коки, норовившего оттащить его подальше от брызжущих во все стороны искр.</p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь, как горит серебрянка? - прокричал Коки ему в ухо. Камэ вытер пальцами вспотевший лоб, оставив длинную сверкающую полосу.</p><p>- Мы с братьями в детстве воровали ее со строительного склада рядом с домом. Надо было перелезть забор с колючей проволокой...</p><p>- Как в "Татта..."? - уточнил Коки. Улыбка Камэ не то чтобы померкла - неуловимо изменилась, из задорной превратившись в печально-ностальгическую.</p><p>- Да... Мы еще бегали по крышам складов и разводили костры из бензина.</p><p>- И кидали в него серебрянку.</p><p>- И петарды, - закончил Камэ, ловким движением закидывая в огненные лепестки еще одну коробочку пороховых палочек. Громыхнуло так, что все окрестные машины запели сигнализациями и зазвенели окна ближайших домов.</p><p>Камэ действительно устроил Коки "экскурсию по детству", как и обещал. Сначала они в четыре руки лепили несъедобный, но безумно красивый торт - Коки за свою жизнь не сделал ни одного песочного замка, и до этого дня даже не понимал, что может быть интересного в ковырянии в песке. Но результат его впечатлил. Потом они катались на самых страшных, которые только мог представить Камэ, аттракционах в Луна-Парке. Теперь вот устроили ночь опасного фейерверка. В ночной тьме, опустившейся на теряющиеся в тумане улицы, полыхающий в двух шагах костер с вылетающими оттуда огненными цветами выглядел сказочно и немного жутко.</p><p>- Ты, кажется, хотел побегать в догонялки? - Петарды закончились, и небо почти сразу начало светлеть. Камэ опустился прямо на землю, запуская пальцы в остывающий пепел. Его нос и щеки были вымазаны в саже, на лбу по-прежнему сверкала полоса серебрянки - как выяснил Коки, легкий на вид строительный порошок оттереть было не проще, чем смолу от бумаги.</p><p>- Думаю, с детством пора заканчивать, - ухмыльнулся Коки, усаживаясь рядом. - Я настроен слегка повзрослеть.</p><p>Камэ ненавязчиво прислонился к его плечу. Так доверчиво прижимаются к старшим братьям уставшие после долгой прогулки малыши. Коки захотелось приобнять его или хотя бы потрепать по волосам, но он не решился. Стало видно горизонт, неровно разделившийся на дымчатую границу земли и розово-сиреневую полосу неба.</p><p>- Возвращайся, - прошептал вдруг Коки. Сглотнул, ощущая, как напрягается Камэ. - Я скучаю. Мы все...</p><p>- Коки. - Камэ поморщился. - Ты же знаешь.</p><p>Коки опустил голову. Около его босых ступней ползали муравьи.</p><p>- Я не хочу просыпаться. Каждое утро...</p><p>- Коки.</p><p>- Каждое утро я думаю, что...</p><p>- Коки. - Камэ улыбался с уверенностью пятилетнего ребенка, утешающего испуганную пожаром мать. - Просто верь в меня, хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>Где-то вдалеке привычно пищали мониторы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Ты меня раздражаешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На фразу "Ты меня раздражаешь".<br/>Окура, Рё, курение.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В каждой уважающей себя корпорации должна быть своя курилка. Иначе курящие сотрудники примутся дымить на парадном крыльце, на балконах, на крышах, а то и в туалетах, прячась от начальства, как нашкодившие школьники. В здании одной из самых больших в сфере развлечений корпораций имени Китагавы Джонни тоже есть своя курилка - как же иначе? Со стороны внутреннего двора, на крыше одноэтажной подсобной пристройки. Как раз на уровне окон танцевального зала.</p><p>- Окура-кун, минутку! Левая нога идет во-от сюда, и потом только поворот. Внимание, второй квадрат еще раз. И... раз!</p><p>Бывает, курить выходят сэмпаи. Кивают друг другу, улыбаются, неспешно лезут в карманы, делятся новостями, рассеянно чиркая колесиками зажигалок... Рё всегда успевает отвернуться прежде, чем первая сигарета высунет нос из аккуратной, словно только что с фабричной ленты, пачки.</p><p>- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Вслушайтесь, как по музыке: и - раз! и - раз!.. А у вас как? Раз - и! Раз - и! Причем, у всех одновременно. Заново!</p><p>Иногда тайком, нервно оглядываясь на зеркальные окна танцкласса, на площадку пробираются кохаи. Не то чтобы им запрещают курить. Но никто из них не хочет проверять, что будет, если их застукают. Они дымят так торопливо, что собственно дыма-то Рё увидеть и не успевает - после пары быстрых затяжек умирающая искра почти целой сигареты исчезает в полуметровой горшкообразной "пепельнице".</p><p>- Нисикидо-кун, считайте теперь вы.</p><p>- Хорошо. Внимание, и-и... раз!</p><p>Чаще других в курилке "зависает" кто-нибудь из коллег-ровесников. Ни с кем не болтает, никого не боится - он приходит курить и курит, долго и с наслаждением. Вот как сейчас, например. Привычным движением вытряхивает из кармана пачку, выщелкивает сигарету, вытягивает ее губами. Другая рука уже держит наготове подрагивающий на ветру зыбкий огонек зажигалки. Пламя жадно вгрызается в табачное крошево, выплевывая тонкий серо-голубой дымок, и белый бумажный кончик сначала чернеет, а потом и вовсе исчезает, словно растворяясь в воздухе. Даже сквозь толстые стекла Рё ощущает резковатый табачный запах и сглатывает несуществующую слюну внезапно пересохшим горлом.</p><p>- Рё, после "шесть" идет "семь", а не "восемь".</p><p>- Извините, я устал. Прервемся, ладно?</p><p>Вздрагивает и звенит потревоженными стеклами дверь на площадку. Рё, даже не думая, как это выглядит со стороны, выхватывает сигарету из чужих губ, быстро затягивается и прикрывает глаза, словно ему дали напиться после недели блуждания по пустыне.</p><p>Вот только глупо было бы надеяться на то, что Камэ сумеет промолчать.</p><p>- Ты же бросаешь, - говорит он не то насмешливо, не то уничижительно.</p><p>- Как ты меня раздражаешь, - вздыхает Рё и затягивается еще раз. - Ладно, на этот раз - точно последняя. Обещаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Сила привычки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Тема: Путешествия.<br/>ЯмаПи, Камэ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- И возьмем зеленый чай, договорились?<br/>- Само собой. Кофеина нам и на работе хватает.<br/>Пи положил трубку и пошел собирать вещи. К прогулке в лес следовало подготовиться тщательно - в случае чего у ближайшего дерева ничего не купить.<br/>- Эй, мы же договорились взять чай, - возмутился Камэ, закручивая крышку термоса.<br/>Пи с виноватым видом пожал плечами. Он точно помнил, что утром уже выливал кофе из термоса в раковину, но что его руки налили взамен, отследить не сумел. Привычка брала свое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>